Hacia La Aventura!
by Chofz
Summary: Ellos ya se conocian de chicos, pero el desastre y la destrucción del reino hacen que olviden todo. Sora espera ser un espadachín algún día, pero Roxas va por un camino aún más sinuoso, el de jinete de dragones. YAOI WARNING! AVISO!
1. Casual Promesa?

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes T.T Sniff . . .

RoxasxSora SoraxRoxas

* * *

-"Nunca te voy a olvidar"

-"Yo tampoco"

En los tiempos donde los dragones eran las más grandes amenazas de todo el reino, había dos aldeas que no se comunicaban hace tiempo por las mismas situaciones, los dragones habían destruido todas las rutas comerciales. Ya nadie más podía pasar desde hacía 12 años; antes iban y venían de esas dos aldeas. Sí existía la amenaza de los dragones, pero no tanto como ahora. Por alguna razón se han ido multiplicando y nadie sabe por qué.

En esos tiempos tranquilos, las aldeas se comunicaban mucho. Todos se conocían y no había tanta delincuencia como ahora.

En la primera aldea, Ousden, había mucha actividad para cultivar. Era un hermoso valle y las casas no estaban amontonadas entre sí. En esa pequeña aldea, vivía un niño muy feliz y siempre salía a jugar, tenía 4 años y era castaño. Su mamá era muy buena cociendo y siempre le hacían pedidos de la otra aldea. Ella prefería entregarlos por sí misma, para salir de la aldea y llenarse de energía, también aprovechaba para llevar a su hijo con ella.

Era la mañana y ya habían terminado de desayunar. El padre del niño castaño se fue a arrear la tierra, mientras la mamá se quedaba a terminar los últimos detalles del último pedido. El pequeño niño castaño no sabía qué hacer mientras su mamá terminaba, estaba ansioso por ir a la otra aldea. Ya que se aburrió al poco rato, salió a jugar.

-Está bien. Pero no te vayas a ir muy lejos, Sora. Ya casi acabo – dijo mientras el pequeño asentía con la cabeza y salía.

El niño castaño con el nombre de Sora estaba jugando con una vara que estaba tirada en el suelo. Siempre se divertía mucho jugando a eso, de grande él quería ser el espadachín más valiente y fuerte de todos.

-Sora! Ya nos vamos! Ven aquí!

Sora corrió hacia la casa y su madre le puso un chaleco. Ella agarró el pedido y salieron de la casa. Montó a su pequeño hijo a la carreta y le dio el pedido para que lo pusiera al lado suyo. Su madre agarró las riendas del caballo y le dio un leve tirón para que el caballo comenzara a caminar.

A mitad del camino Sora se sorprendió mucho al ver una carrosa blanca pasar.

-Qué es eso, mamá? – preguntó poniendo un dedo en su boca

-Es una carroza real, hijo. Ahí van los nobles – miraba la carroza algo intrigada

-Y por qué pasa por aquí? Nunca había visto una – sigue viendo la carroza alejarse

-No sé, pequeño. Pero espero que no pase nada malo – quita la mirada de la carroza y nuevamente le da un tirón a las riendas para que camine más rápido el caballo.

En la segunda aldea, Coombwell, más bien se enfocaba a la granja y criado de animales. Había un hermoso lago en medio de la aldea y muchas cercas dónde había toda clase de animales, ovejas, vacas, caballos, toros, chivos, cerdos, gallinas, etc.

En esta aldea habitada por muchos animales, vivía un niño que era muy feliz y siempre le gustaba jugar con los animales. Su padre era el que tenía gran cantidad de caballos y era afamado por eso. Siempre les enseñaba a sus dos queridos hijos el campo y las primeras lecciones del manejo de caballos.

Era de mañana y acababan de desayunar, el padre de los dos pequeños hermanos fue a trabajar y cuidar a los animales como de costumbre. La madre se quedo a limpiar la casa y los trastes sucios. Los pequeños hermanos salieron a jugar, avisándole a su mamá mientras se preparaban.

-Muy bien, niños. Pero tengan cuidado, si? – les decía mientras les ayudaba a ponerse los zapatos.

-Sí, está bien mamá. Al rato volvemos

Los dos niños rubios salieron corriendo de la casa, dirigiéndose al lago y al establo de su padre. Siempre jugaban ahí, les encantaba cuidar a los animales y jugar entre el heno.

-Eh? Mira! Una vara! – dijo el hermano pequeño

- Que con eso? Siempre puedes encontrar una vara en cualquier lugar! – le decía su hermano mayor viendo la vara

-Pues sí, eso ya lo sé! Pero es que, esta me gustó mucho

-Pues entonces deja yo encontrar una. Quieres jugar a espadas otra vez? – se agachó para agarrar una vara y empezar a jugar.

-Sí! No te voy a dejar ganar, Roxas! – Tidus también empezó a jugar. Se fueron acercando hacia el lago donde Roxas le ganó a Tidus, porque se rompió su vara.

-Gane! Suerte para la próxima! – le decía con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no es justo! Eso no es ganar! Se rompió! Mira! – le enseñaba su varita rota

-Aw, está bien, te daré otro chance. Pero te lo daré luego – volteó para ver que su padre los estaba llamando – Por ahorita tenemos que ir con papá, si?

-Está bien

Fueron al establo y empezaron a llevar el heno a los animales. Tidus se cansó al poco rato, y se sentó afuera a disfrutar del lago y del sol que yacía en lo alto. Roxas se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hermano menor. Empezaron a charlar acerca de los animales y haciendo chistes, hasta que Tidus se quedó dormido.

-Ja! Lo sabía. Típico de ti – se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el establo, cuando vio una carreta aproximándose a su casa – Eh? Qué es eso?

Corrió hacia su casa dónde estaba la carreta. La miró asombrado, era tan grande y llevaba muchas cosas en ella, leche, una manta, unos jarrones, un niño, un poco de alfalfa. . . eh? Un niño? Era de la misma edad que Roxas, unos 3 o 4 años y era castaño.

-Hey! Hola! – Sora le gritó mientras saludaba con la mano

-Eh? Hola! – Roxas hizo el mismo gesto con la mano – No quieres bajar?

-Eh . . . pues sí – fue hacia dónde la carreta terminaba y bajó de un brinco – Listo. Hola soy Sora, y tú?

-Hola me llamo Roxas. Quieres venir a jugar?

-Seguro! Vamos! – Ambos corrieron hacia el lago, dónde Sora se quedó parado asombrado y con la boca abierta – WOW! Es como un charco gigante!

-El lago? Jaja, si algo así – le dijo Roxas a Sora, empezando a correr hacia el lago – Vamos, Sora! No quieres meterte?

-Claro! – iban corriendo, y llegando a la orilla se quitaron los zapatos y las camisetas, las pusieron junto a un árbol se echaron al agua.

-Oye Sora, que quieres ser de grande? – Roxas le decía mientras se sumergía en el agua para estar completamente mojado.

-Quiero ser el espadachín más fuerte de todos los tiempos! Y tú?

-Yo quiero ser un jinete de dragones! Imagínate montar una de esas cosas!

-WOW! Nunca había pensado en eso! – decía mientras se sumergía hasta el pecho

Pasaron varias horas, y se la pasaron muy bien, jugando a varias cosas, pero la mayoría de los juegos eran en el agua. Estaban jugando a atrapadas en el agua con Tidus, que se había despertado hace un par de horas.

-Vamos, Roxas! A que no me atrapas! – Sora estaba todo mojado y tratando de huir de Roxas mientras le gritaba a Tidus – EH! Tidus! Distráelo!

-Roxas! – Tidus lo picaba con su dedo hasta que Roxas volteaba y el corría – Vamos! No puedes atraparme!

-Claro que puedo! Atrapare a alguno de los dos! – Roxas se dio cuenta de los planes de Sora, que estaba tratando de rodearlo y caerle encima, y se dio vuelta para encontrase con Sora frente a frente – Ha!

-AH! Espera! – Sora gritó mientras Roxas le caía encima – AH! Tidus! Ayúdame!

Tidus iba a ayudarle a Sora haciéndole cosquillas a Roxas para que se quitara de encima. Mientras Roxas se volvía loco por las cosquillas, agitaba los pies haciendo que el agua salpicara a Tidus y a Sora. Roxas por fin se quitó, pero alguien llamó a Sora.

-Sora! Ya nos vamos! Diles adiós a tus amigos! – su mamá gritó, haciendo una despedida con la mano.

Ya era la tarde y ya casi se iba a poner el sol. Sora ni se había dado cuenta de esto, se había divertido tanto. Salió del agua y se secó con el chaleco que traía puesto en la mañana. Se puso la ropa y se despidió de Roxas y Tidus.

-Nos vemos hasta la próxima! – dijo y diciendo adiós con la mano – Prometo venir a visitarlos!

-Claro! Nos vemos, Sora! – dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono

Pero como siempre, nunca pudieron cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

Primera parte, si les gusta dejen Reviews porfa ^w^

Tambien necesito que me digan en que he fallado y en que voy bien porfavor, soy una escritora novata ^^u


	2. La Triste Soledad

Otra vez . . . No me pertenece Kingdom Hearts ni los personajes principales ni algunos secundarios . . . Los otros si ^^

YAOI! Jeje en una parte de la historia me inspire por la canción de Cristina Aguilera, Hurt

Espero disfruten la historia ^w^

* * *

Pasaron 13 años desde entonces, nada era como antes, todo en ruinas, las ciudades que quedaban estaban alejadas de las montañas y fortificadas. Las aldeas que quedaron sobrevivieron por estar alejadas de las montañas. Las aldeas campesinas más importantes seguían en pie, pero no tenían comunicación con las otras, así que nadie en los alrededores sabía que había sucedido con ellas.

-Huff, huff – por el bosque, una figura corría entre los árboles, bastante rápido – Espero . . . huff . . . llegar pronto . . . a la aldea.

La figura seguía corriendo, llevando algo en las manos. Cada vez corría más rápido, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar y que se le cayera el objeto que traía en las manos. Llegando a un llano, trato de recuperar el aliento; el sol estaba en lo alto, brillaba tanto que hizo que se tallara los ojos. Se sentó en un tronco, tratando de calmarse y localizar en dónde estaba.

-Si sigo por aquí, voy a encontrarme un risco. Pero más bien, si voy hacia la derecha podría rodear y bajar. Estaré en la aldea en poco tiempo.

El joven se paró y fue a la derecha, esperando a recuperar el aliento y correr nuevamente. Estaba muy cansado y no sabía cuánto había corrido. Tenía mucha prisa también, esperaba llegar pronto a la aldea.

Como planeado, rodeo el risco y se encontró bajando por el bosque. Se le hacían eternos los árboles, hasta que vio la salida. El chico era muy hábil saltando y corriendo, así que no tenía que preocuparse tanto por tener que rodear una roca dónde podía saltar fácilmente. Bajando, había un camino de tierra, siguió corriendo por el camino hasta toparse con un atorre de vigilancia.

-Quién es? – un guardia se asomó por la torre para averiguar quién era

-Vamos! No me hagas detenerme aquí! Necesito llevar esto! – El chico castaño apenas y podía gritar, terminando de hablar el guardia le dio permiso de avanzar – Gracias!

El chico castaño corría para llegar más rápido a su casa, dio varias vueltas en las calles para no chocar con nadie. Llegando a su casa, abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Entró sigilosamente, sin cumplir lo que quería.

-S-Sora? Eres tu, hijo? – se escuchaba una leve voz en el cuarto, el chico castaño de ojos azules entro en el cuarto y dejó el objeto que traía sobre un mueble sin hacer ruido.

-Sí, mamá. Soy yo, cómo sigues? – el castaño la miraba preocupado, no sabía que más hacer. El chamán de la aldea se acababa de ir, él le ayudaba al chico ojiazul con la enfermedad de su madre.

-Hijo. Sabes que estoy bien. Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo – su madre lo miraba y le decía con una dulce voz, tratando de levantarle el ánimo – Podrías quedarte aquí un poco más?

-Claro mamá. Lo que tú quieras – el chico agarró un banco y se sentó al lado de la cama. Su madre al saber que su hijo estaba al lado de ella, se recostó y al instante quedo profundamente dormida.

El chico castaño se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente. Fue hacia el mueble donde había dejado el paquete hace unos momentos y se quedo inmóvil al recordar las palabras del chamán.

-"Tu madre está gravemente enferma. Lo que tiene no se puede curar, pero hay una planta en lo profundo del bosque que puede retrasar el efecto"

Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente, no sabía cuánto necesitaba el chamán para hacer la pócima, así que trajo todo lo que pudo. Volteo a ver a su mamá, siguiendo muy preocupado. Fue hacia el banco y se sentó de nuevo, agarrándole la mano a su querida madre.

-Mamá, sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad? No sabes cuánto me asuste al saber que tenias esta enfermedad rara. No sabía qué hacer . . . Sentí lo mismo cuándo se fue papá, con la escusa de los nobles de formar un ejército contra los dragones. No sé qué hacer, mamá, estoy asustado – la sábana se empezó a mojar por las lágrimas del castaño.

Se quedo en silencio y cabizbajo durante un rato, poco a poco fue sintiendo la mano que sostenía más pesada y más fría. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se levantó de un brinco, aún sosteniendo la mano de su madre

– Mamá? Estas bien? Mamá? – sintió un hueco en el estómago cada que decía su nombre y ella no contestaba – Mamá? Por favor, mamá! Responde! Mamá! – las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sintiéndose cada vez peor – M-Mamá? . . . POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! . . . N-NOO! MAMÁ! RESPONDEME! – sujetando cada vez más fuerte la mano fría de la persona que más había amado en este mundo.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas, trataba de calmarse, pero no podía. No sabía qué hacer, no quería dejarla sola, pero también quería ir por ayuda. Tocaron la puerta y preguntaron si podían pasar, Sora limpio las lágrimas rápidamente y se paró del suelo.

Entrando en el cuarto, el chamán no supo que decir – Sora . . . Yo . . .

-N-No pude hacer nada . . . soy un pésimo hijo . . . – Sora vio el cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

-No es eso, niño. Tu madre estaba muy grave, y aunque le diera la poción, su destino estaba escrito. Pero, mira, hijo, se fue en paz y feliz por tenerte cerca.

Los ojos de Sora se empezaron a llenar otra vez de esas lágrimas cristalinas y saladas. Todo había sido muy repentino, todavía no lo podía creer. Se había quedado solo, su padre, en la guerra, quizá en un estado horrible o tal vez en un estado donde ya no había vida en sus ojos; su madre, que acababa de irse al lugar en donde hay paz y luz. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que debía hacer a partir de ahora.

-Chamán . . . le pido un consejo, y un favor –el chamán volteo para ver la cara del chico castaño, lleno de tristeza en sus ojos – que haré a partir de ahora? Cuál es mi destino? Cómo sabré que voy en el camino correcto?

-Hijo mío, a esas preguntas sin respuestas que tienes, sólo las puedes contestar tú, nadie más. Que qué es lo que tienes que hacer ahora? Busca en tu interior todas las respuestas, siempre tendrás respuesta de tu yo interno.

-Mi yo interno? – Sora miró al chamán sin saber a qué se refería

-Diciéndolo menos poéticamente, sería tu conciencia, hijo.

-Ah. Y le podría pedir un favor? – miró otra vez al chamán, rezando para que aceptara. El viejo asintió con la cabeza – Podría prepararle una ceremonia a mi madre? Después de eso, podre estar un poco más tranquilo, y poder pensar que hacer.

-Hijo, será un placer preparar una ceremonia espiritual para hallar el camino adecuado de los recién difuntos. Estaré aquí en la noche, no te quedes dormido.

-No, chamán. Muchas gracias – Sora asintió con la cabeza para agradecerle al viejo señor. No pensaba invitar a nadie a la ceremonia, ya nadie de los que conocía estaban en la aldea.

En la noche, hicieron la ceremonia. Tardó más o menos una hora, Había una fogata afuera y el chamán estaba recitando una canción extraña. Pero cuánto más duraba, Sora se sentía cada vez mejor. Cuando termino la ceremonia, el cuerpo de su madre era cenizas. El chamán las recogió y las puso en un recipiente muy elegante y se lo dio a Sora. Después de que el chamán se fue, Sora empezó a meditar sobre aquellas preguntas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado para encontrar las 2 primeras respuestas, hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Listo! 2° Cap!

Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews!

Que pasará en el sig cap? Que hara Sora despues de quedarse completamente solo?

LEAN EL SIG CAP! . . . Después de que lo tenga! ^^u


	3. Escapar del Pasado

Shalala . . . Kingdom Hearts no es mio! Sniff

Pero todo lo que escribo es mio :D

* * *

Era de mañana, los pájaros cantaban, había pocas nubes en el cielo y soplaba una brisa refrescante. En resumen, un día perfecto. Pero no en el interior de una persona en el pueblo, era casi todo lo contrario. El castaño se había quedado dormido afuera intentando responder a las preguntas que lo tenían perturbando el día anterior. Una brisa refrescante y suave le acarició el pelo haciendo que él se despertara. El chico se levantó y se froto los ojos. Se alborotó el cabello y se levantó del lugar donde había dormido.

-Bueno, hora de hacer el viaje – mientras decía esto, entró a la casa y saco una mochila – Aunque pensándolo mejor, para que llevo cosas de más? Mejor solo lo básico.

Fue hacía dónde estaba la cama y la movió hacia un lado. Se encontró con una espada reluciente, muy bonita y al parecer pesaba mucho. Sora se agachó y la agarró sin ningún problema. La miró por un momento, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Papá . . . Gracias por dejar esta espada" – Pensó y se puso de pie. La amarró a un lado de su cinturón y fue hacia dónde estaba la cocina. Agarró un pedazo de pan y un frasco de agua. Todo lo metió en una bolsa de tela y esa bolsa la metió en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Todo listo, no quiero llevarme de más – Dijo en un tono cómico y puso las manos en su cadera – Ahora lo único que me falta es un mapa . . . ehmm . . . creo que se lo pediré al guardián de la puerta.

Salió de la casa y no lo pensó mucho para no ponerse melancólico . Cerró la puerta y corrió hacia dónde hace un día corría apresuradamente. No volteo hacia dónde estaba la casa. "Nunca voltear hacia atrás" era lo que él siempre decía.

Llegó hasta dónde estaba la entrada de la aldea. Había una torre al lado de la puerta y había una escalera que daba hasta la cima de la torre. Sora subió rápido y se encontró con el guardia. Un amigo suyo.

-Hey! Sora! Qué haces aquí? – Dijo un muchacho alto y con pelo plateado

-Hola, Riku. Necesito un favor, si? – Sora dijo yendo directamente a lo que iba.

-Ha ha, claro! Que es lo que necesitas? – Dijo viéndolo algo extrañado

-Un mapa, por favor. Dónde venga todo el reino

-Un mapa? Vas a hacer un viaje para qué? Tu madre no está enferma?

-Riku, solo . . . podrías darme el maldito mapa? – A Sora se le notó el quiebre en su voz.

-Hey, hey! Tranquilo, iré a buscarlo – Riku se fue pero algo extrañado de la reacción de su amigo.

-Maldita sea, no puedo llorar, no ahora, no ahora – Sora dijo en voz baja y tapándose la cara

Pasaron varios momentos antes de que Riku llegara con el mapa.

-Aquí está –le enseñó el mapa que traía en las manos- pero antes, necesito que me digas que es lo que te pasa – Y mientras decía esto, ponía el mapa atrás de él.

-Qué? Para que quieres que te diga? Solo dame el mapa.

- No, necesito saber que pasa. Tú no eres así, es por tu madre, no es así? – Riku dijo sabiendo que había dado en el blanco.

-Q-Qué? Riku, no lo entiendes! Solo dame el mapa! – A Sora se le empezaba romper la voz.

-Sora . . . – Riku dejó el mapa en la mesa que tenía al lado.

-Tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando Riku! Nadie lo sabe! – Las lágrimas salían como ríos de los ojos azules de Sora – No sabes cómo se siente perder a toda tu familia y ni darte cuenta de lo rápido que se fue! – Sora puso las manos en su cara tratando de quitar las lágrimas que salían.

Riku se acercó a Sora, le quitó las manos de la cara y le dijo suavemente

-Sora . . . no te preocupes . . . – Riku le tomó la mano y la alzó para que Sora volteara hacía arriba – Yo estoy aquí para ayudar – Lo agarró de la cintura y lo acercó hasta que estuvieron muy cerca. Sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente, Sora no reaccionaba ante todo esto que pasó de repente. Sora reaccionó un poco lento, pero lo suficiente rápido para que sus labios no se tocarán.

-Riku! – Sora lo empujó con la mano que tenía libre y se soltó de los brazos de Riku. Corrió hacia la mesa, agarró el mapa y fue hacía dónde estaban las escaleras. Bajó rápidamente sin mirar a Riku. Ya abajo se echó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos como si estuviera huyendo de la aldea.

En la torre, Riku lo miraba correr.

-Sora . . .

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y ya no se veía la aldea, así que Sora se detuvo a descansar en una roca. No quería pensar en lo que le había pasado esa mañana, así que sacó el mapa para ver hacia dónde iba ahora. El mapa mostraba muchas aldeas alrededor de la suya, Ousden, tantas que no sabía por qué nunca había oído de ellas.

-A ver . . . La más cerca que queda es . . . veamos . . . Coo-Coombe-Coomwell! No . . . Coombwell! Rayos! Que malo soy para estas cosas – Guardó el mapa en uno de sus bolsillos y se puso en marcha.

Caminó por largo tiempo, pero el sol estaba en lo alto y la brisa era espectacular. Se sentía tan bien salir de la aldea, que le daban más ganas de seguir su camino. Pasado un tiempo después, Sora había caminado tanto que se sintió perdido, así que sacó el mapa de nuevo y miró dónde estaba.

-A ver Coombwell, Coombwell . . . Ah! Ya te vi! Ajá, solo necesito rodear esta montaña y estaré ahí para la tarde.

Se puso en marcha nuevamente. Cada vez el sol se iba más hacia el Oeste. Sora ya casi había rodeado la montaña, y como lo había previsto llegaría allí como al atardecer. Caminó otro tiempo, ya se estaba acercando el atardecer, pero Sora ya se había encontrado con la aldea.

-SI! Por fin! – Sora saltaba de alegría al ver el pueblo- Tendré que buscar un lugar dónde comer y dónde dormir.

Llegó al centro de la aldea y ya todos lo habían visto y llamado forastero, pero a Sora no le importó mucho. Iba caminando distraídamente hasta que vio el hermoso lago en el centro de la aldea. Brillaba mucho aunque el sol ya estaba rosando las montañas. Sora, al ver el precioso lago, se quedó atónito y le brillaban los ojos. Corrió hacia dónde estaba la orilla del lago, se le hacía un poco familiar dónde estaba parado y el establo que estaba al lado, pero no le importó mucho, así que no le hiso mucho caso a su cabeza y se sentó en frente del lago.

-Qué bien se siente esto, no se por qué se me hace tan familiar pero es tan refrescante – Sora abrazó sus piernas y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos – Espero pronto encuentre un lugar dónde dormir.

-Hey! Tú! – Alguien gritaba atrás de Sora, pero pensó que le gritaba a alguien más, así que no hiso caso . . . hasta que gritaron nuevamente – OYE! Tú! El que está sentado!

Sora volteo al saber que le estaban gritando a él. Era un muchacho que era rubio, pero tenía unos 2 años menos que Sora. Tenía el pantalón doblado hasta la rodilla e iba caminando hacia él.

-Hey! Quién eres y qué haces ahí? Ese es mi establo! – El chico se paró enfrente de Sora – No te permito que estés cerca de mi establo!

-Eh? Es tuyo? Pero no eres muy chico para que cuides de un establo tú solo?

-Si! Es mío! Ahora! Dime quién eres forastero! Y qué haces aquí!

-Pues me llamo Sora y vengo de la aldea de Ousden – Al escuchar esto el chico se quedó pensando y terminó quedando atónito

-Qué? Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Soy Sora – repitió el castaño

-No puede ser! En serio eres Sora? – El chico se sentó en frente de Sora – No te acuerdas de mí?

-Te me haces muy familiar, pero no, la verdad no sé quién eres – Sora miró al chico de nuevo.

-No? Entonces déjame refrescarte la memoria! Soy Tidus! – diciendo esto se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar – Hace unos años tu viniste en una carreta hasta acá. Y entonces jugábamos mi hermano y yo contigo aquí en el lago!

-Claro! Tidus! Ya recuerdo todo! Vine acá y jugué con ustedes en el lago! Vine con mi . . . mi mamá. Vaya! Cómo han pasado los años verdad? Pero, Tidus, tu hermano, no lo recuerdo . . .

-No? Vaya! Que mala memoria tienes, Sora! Jaja – Se echó a reír, pero sin hacer sentir mal a Sora – Mi hermano se llama Roxas.

-Roxas . . . Claro! Jeje ya lo recuerdo. Y dónde está?

-Ehmm . . . el no está. Se fue a un viaje, pero siempre regresa estos días! Tal vez lo veas! Si es que no tienes que irte a otra aldea . . . Y hablando de eso, por qué estás aquí?

-Es un viaje para tener más experiencia como espadachín – Volteo a ver su espada y le sonrió a Tidus.

-Ha? Bueno está bien. Oye! Ya tienes un lugar dónde dormir? No me digas que te ibas a dormir aquí a la orilla del lago – Tidus dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Jaja, sí claro. No todavía no tengo. Planeaba buscar por ahí – Sora señaló con el pulgar y sin moverse hacia atrás.

-Y por qué no te quedas con nosotros? No creo que haya problema! A mi mamá no le importará – Le sonrió a Sora y se levantó.

-En serio crees que no es mucha molestia? No quiero interrumpir sus vidas cotidianas – dijo algo preocupado y levantándose.

-Si de por sí! Ya son aburridas, tener un amigo va a ser más divertido! Vamos, es por aquí! – Tidus empezó a correr y volteo para que Sora lo siguiera.

Llegó a su casa y tocaron a la puerta. La madre de Tidus los recibió y entraron. Tidus le explicó todo a su mamá, y ella más bien lo tomó cómo un alago que Sora fuera tan educado. Prepararon la cena y después de comer Tidus le mostró dónde iba a dormir. Era un cuarto acogedor, tenía una cama, varios muebles y una mesa al lado de la cama. Tidus le había explicado a Sora con algo de tristeza que esa era la habitación de su hermano, pero que no había problema que él se quedara ahí. Tidus le dio una ropa para dormir y cerró la puerta, deseando buenas noches.

Sora se puso la ropa que le habían dado, al parecer también era del hermano de Tidus.

-Vaya, parece que siempre se va un largo tiempo. Pero al menos regresa – Sora se sentó en la cama y miró el suelo por unos instantes – Por qué me cuesta tanto recordar cómo era?

Dejó las cobijas a un lado y se acostó. Se tapó muy bien porque hacía mucho frío, pero la cama estaba muy cómoda y caliente.

-Por qué? Por qué me cuesta tanto recordarte? – Sora cerró sus ojos – Roxas . . .

* * *

Listo 3° Cap


	4. Extraño Presentimiento

UH!!! Ehmm que mal ya entré a clases asi que no se qué tan rapido voy a escribir

Bueno . . . Toda la historia está inspirada en el juego de Monster Hunter xD

Kingdom hearts © SquareEnix

* * *

-Sora . . .

-Eh? Quién es?

-Sora . . . – Era una dulce voz que llamaba a una figura alta en la oscuridad.

-Qué? Eres . . .

-Sora . . . ~

-Mamá? D-Dónde estás?

Silencio. A los pocos instantes se oyeron risas. Al parecer eran muchas. No se veía nada, ni un indicio de luz. Sora trataba de llegar a las voces, solo que al poco rato de que se iba acercando al lugar de dónde provenían ya estaban en otro lado. En un punto dónde ya se estaba acercando demasiado a las voces, Sora se daba cuenta de que había algo que lo alejaba de esas risas, como si fuera un viento muy fuerte. Después de eso, las risas se apagaban y empezaba a caer, como si ya no fuera un túnel o un cuarto, parecía un hoyo que nunca iba a acabar. Se sentía tan desesperado y sin ayuda . . .

-AAHH!!! – Sora se levantó gritando y sudando - . . . ah . . . un sueño.

Era ya de mañana, los pájaros cantaban, justo como en su aldea. No, no debía pensar en eso. Sora se quedó sentado en la cama, pensando

"Qué extraño sueño, pero . . . por qué?"

Después de un rato, se calmó, tomó su ropa y se vistió. Dejó tendida la cama y doblado la ropa que le habían prestado, agarró su espada, que la había dejado al lado de la mesita, pero al tratar de levantarla, la correa se atoró en una de las patas de la mesa e hizo que se cayeran varias cosas, abierto el cajón y también tirado unas cuantas cosas de ahí. Sora vio a la correa de la espada con una mirada de 'Muérete' y empezó a recoger todas las cosas que se habían caído. Al levantar todo, ponerlo encima de la mesa y guardar las cosas en el cajón, vio que en él había varias cosas. No pudo aguantarse a no mirar, así que abrió más el cajón y se sorprendió de ver un boceto, un poco maltratado por los años y una carta. El boceto era enfrente del lago, había un señor, al parecer su esposa y dos niños mirando muy contentos al que los dibujaba. Guardó el boceto y vio la carta. Estaba muy bien cuidada, no como el boceto de la familia. Empezaba con unas dulces palabras.

'_Niños:_

_Sé que no quieren que me vaya, pero es necesario. El ejército dice que cuando acabemos con esas criaturas, todos regresaremos a casa._

_No hay nada peor que dejarlos aquí con su madre solos. Pero sé y confío que van a cuidarla. No se preocupen por mí, nada malo pasará. Tengo muchas esperanzas de__'_

El papel estaba roto, no acababa la carta. Al menos parecía que la carta iba a la mitad, pero que querrá decir es-

*SLAM!* La puerta se abrió de golpe. Sora volteo espantadísimo, solo vio a alguien ir hacia él.

-Que has hecho?! – Decía el chico mientras se iba acercando más a Sora.

-Qué? Yo no hice nada! – Sora volteo completamente el cuerpo para verlo.

-Claro que sí! Has agarrado esa carta y el dibujo! – el chico lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta, para golpearlo pero alguien más entró al cuarto.

-No! Espera! – decía el chico rubio que había entrado al cuarto.

-A que te refieres de que espere?! No puedo perdonar al que esté fisgoneando en mis cosas! – el chico todavía no lo soltaba.

-Perdón! En serio! No quería hacerlo! Pero todas las cosas se cayeron y tuve que recogerlas! – Sora se disculpaba por haber agarrado esas cosas, siempre le gustaba quedar bien con la gente, pero esta vez era diferente.

-Qué? – El chico sólo se quedó con una mirada confusa

-Por favor escúchalo. No tiene nada de malo! – el chico más pequeño le decía al otro muchacho mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, haciendo que lo soltara.

Hubo silencio un momento, para que todos se calmaran. Sora estaba muy agitado, al igual que el otro chico. No sabía cómo hablar con él para disculparse apropiadamente, hasta que el menor hablo.

-Ya se calmaron? Por qué no mejor salimos? – decía mientras veía al muchacho – Hace un día muy rico, como para que se estén peleando.

El muchacho que había entrado en la habitación primero, sólo desviaba la mirada cada que Sora lo veía, parecía que él también quería disculparse, pero Sora no lo notó. Todos salieron de la casa, el menor primero, luego el chico y hasta el último Sora y tal y cómo dijo, hacía un día precioso. Sora tuvo que tallarse los ojos por el brillo del sol; pudo distinguir a Tidus, que era el que había salido primero, pero el otro muchacho no sabía quién era y se parecía mucho a Tidus. Era rubio, alto como Sora, y también parecía tener la misma edad que él y, a lo que Sora pudo distinguir, tenía unos lindos ojos azules, pero no lo distinguía muy bien porque el chico siempre desviaba la mirada. El rubio pequeño se volteo y les dijo a los dos.

-Y bien? No hace un día genial? – Luego se volvió a Sora y le dijo – Lo siento por no haberte avisado por lo que había en el cajón – luego se volteo al otro chico – Fue mi culpa.

Ja! - el chico rubio dijo sarcásticamente – Vaya que se te olvido la mejor parte, Tidus.

Pero qué . . .? Oh bueno – Tidus suspiró y miró otra vez a Sora – Sora, déjame presentarte – Miró al otro chico y haciendo un ademán con la mano dijo – el es mi hermano, Roxas.

Sora miró al otro chico, pensando "Con que él es Roxas". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tidus.

-Bueno, los dejo para que se disculpen entre ambos, además tengo que ir a cuidar el establo. Nos vemos!

-Ehmm . . . – ambos dijeron mirando cómo se iba Tidus, luego desviaron la mirada y hubo silencio.

-Ehmm, bueno . . . – empezó a decir el castaño, pero Roxas lo interrumpió.

- Bueno, perdóname . . . por reaccionar así – Se detuvo y miró el suelo, tratando de no mirar a Sora – Pero es que era algo valioso para mí, por eso estaba guardado en el cajón.

-No te preocupes . . . por qué no vamos a sentarnos allá? – Sora señaló unas rocas enfrente del lago.

Los dos chicos fueron en silencio hasta las rocas. Cuando llegaron, el rubio se sentó en una roca alta y el castaño en el pasto. Era de mañana, la brisa era fresca, las olas del lago hacían un ruido dulce; en resumen era un día como para dormir acostado en el pasto. Nadie habló después de un rato, pero hasta el final Sora se presentó más adecuadamente.

-Bueno, soy Sora. Al parecer ya nos habíamos conocido antes, de pequeños – dijo volteando a ver a Roxas, que tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la fresca brisa.

Roxas abrió sus ojos y miró a Sora. Sora se quedó atónito; eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. Tan bellos como el zafiro y tan profundos como el mar. No supo que decir ante tal belleza.

-En serio? Ya nos habíamos conocido? – Roxas lo seguía viendo, como si en su mente pasara lo mismo que en la de Sora – Cuándo?

-Ehmm . . . Oh! Tidus me dijo que nos habíamos conocido una vez, que jugamos y nos divertimos en el lago, cuando vine por aquí con . . . ehmm . . . – Sora hizo una pausa. No sabía por qué razón, pero ahora le dolió más explicarlo. Sólo se volteo y miró al piso. Le dolía tanto el pecho que le costaba respirar bien

-Eh? Pasa algo? – Roxas lo miró preocupado

-No, todo está bien – Sora trató de pensar en algo para cambiar el tema de la conversación – Oye, Roxas. Por qué haces tantos viajes? No te gusta quedarte aquí?

-Eh? Esa es una pregunta un poco chistosa, no crees? – Roxas lo miró sonriendo. Sora sentía como un martillo golpeaba su corazón – Pues verás, es una historia muy larga, pero creo que sólo te contaré lo más importante. Has visto alguna vez un dragón de frente?

-Eh . . . no – Sora se sorprendió por la pregunta – Por qué preguntas?

-Porque una vez vi uno – Roxas miró hacia arriba – Era enorme. Pero, no sé cómo sobreviví después de eso – después vio a Sora y le sonrió – En ese momento decidí convertirme en un jinete de dragones, aún más de lo que quería de pequeño. Regresé a mi casa y supe que mi padre había muerto.

-Qué? Por qué? – Sora se veía triste, era casi lo mismo que le había pasado, perder a un ser querido.

-Porque lo enviaron a la guerra contra esos dragones. Pero también, cuando llegué mi madre estaba muy impactada por la noticia y se enfermó por la tristeza. Tidus y yo pensamos que la perderíamos a ella también – a Sora le estaban llegando las ganas de llorar, no sabía si podría aguantarlas mucho tiempo – pero luego todo mejoró y se sintió mucho mejor. Pero yo quería encontrar un dragón y ayudar en la guerra. Pero hasta ahorita no he podido conseguir algo.

Sora estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas, pensando en su madre – Y siempre regresas? – trataba de que no se le rompiera la voz

-Ehmm . . . –Roxas ya lo había notado – Sí . . . Sora? – Sora no contestaba – Estas bien? – Roxas pudo ver cómo caía una lágrima de su mejilla. Sora lo volteo a ver algo sorprendido

-Ah! – Trató de quitarse las lágrimas – Je je perdón. No sé por qué estoy llorando, creo que sentí la emoción del relato o algo . . .

Roxas bajó de la roca y se sentó al lado de Sora. Lo abrazó con un solo brazo y empezó a decir – Creo que ya entiendo . . . Tú eras el chico que su madre estaba enferma, verdad? – Sora lo volteo a ver muy sorprendido por lo que le había dicho y por el abrazo – Es que conozco al chamán, el me cuenta sus anécdotas a cambio de que yo le traiga plantas de otros lugares. Me contó que tu madre estaba muy enferma, pero que ya habías conseguido algunas plantas. Puedo preguntar cómo esta?

Sora se quedó con todas las lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo una mueca de tristeza y empezando a llorar más – M-Mi m-m-mamá . . . E-Ella . . .

Roxas le tapó la boca con un dedo, sabiendo que estaba sufriendo mucho, le agarró la barbilla y lo acercó . . .

* * *

Muahaha!

Los dejaré con la duda xD

Espero les haya gustado, aunque si lo sienten diferente de cómo escribía antes perdónenme. Tuve una pelea cuándo lo escribía

Pero siento que quedó bien

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!


	5. Pensamientos En Lo Profundo

HEY!! n.n

Perdónenme!! En serio lo siento por no haber subido esto antes!! esta semana fue horrible con las tareas y todo eso!! casi muero!! x.x

Pero bueno, aqui esta la Conti, espero les guste n.n

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix

* * *

Los dos estaban muy juntos y a Sora no se le calmaba el corazón, hasta que Roxas dijo:

-Mmm . . . tu aura no está tan mal – Roxas dijo abriendo los ojos – Tampoco hay señales de que cambie.

-Eh? – Sora se soltó de la mano de Roxas haciendo una cara de incrédulo – Q-Qué fue eso?

-Ah! Es que estaba revisando tu aura, al parecer estas bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Roxas le sonrió a Sora.

-Entonces . . . todo esto fue para revisar mi aura? – Sora dijo, sonrojándose un poco por la hermosa sonrisa del rubio.

-Eh? Claro! Que pensabas?

-Ehmm . . . Oh, nada – Sora dijo, un poco decepcionado. En realidad, añoraba ese beso.

-Oye Sora . . . – Roxas volteo a ver el lago que estaba muy iluminado por el sol.

-Mhmm? Qué pasa? – Sora lo volteó a ver.

- Tidus me dijo que estabas aquí porque querías tener más experiencia en las artes con espada, es cierto? – Roxas no volteaba, sólo se quedaba viendo el lago.

-Ehmm . . . sí, es cierto, por qué preguntas?

Roxas se quedó en silencio – Pues, no crees que te haría bien viajar a otras tierras? Quiero decir, así ganarás más experiencia y eso . . .

-Pues, sí. Me gustaría mucho viajar más allá de lo que imagino. Pero también debo confesar que me da un poco de miedo ir hacia dónde no conozco – Sora abrazó sus piernas y por debajo tenía una coqueta sonrisa - por eso cada vez que pienso en eso, me dan más ganas de ir para allá – diciendo esto, estiró las piernas y alzó el puño – Pero, lo malo es que no sé por dónde empezar – Sora volteó a ver a Roxas, que lo estaba viendo, con una gota cayendo sobre su cabeza y sonriendo.

Pues, entonces creo que tengo la solución – Roxas dijo sonriendo - que tal si vienes conmigo? Así los dos podemos cumplir con lo que queremos, no crees?

-Wow, es una gran idea! Pero . . . no te molestaría?

-Jaja estás bromeando, verdad? Si yo te lo propuse, claro que no me molesta!

-Pues entonces está bien! Cuándo nos vamos?

-Woah! Tranquilo! – Roxas sonrió – cuándo te gustaría partir?

-Pues, lo antes posible

-Está bien. Entonces ya está decidido – Roxas se paró y le dio su mano para ayudarlo a pararse – Pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas, está bien?

-Ah, claro. Yo te espero hasta que acabes – dijo Sora agarrándole la mano a Roxas levantándose de un salto – Tu solo dime cuando estés listo – Sora le sonrió. Roxas no pudo evitar sonreírle de nuevo, Sora tenía una bella sonrisa.

-Sólo haré un par de cosas, yo pienso que para mañana podremos partir – señaló el bosque – Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien, pero tengo que ir solo. Podrías quedarte aquí? O podrías ayudarle a Tidus?

-Claro, no hay problema! Iré a ver cómo va Tidus – sonrieron los dos y Sora fue corriendo hacia el establo.

"Es cómo un niño pequeño, tal vez fue por eso que lo eligió" – pensó Roxas mientras veía a Sora correr.

Roxas dio la vuelta y fue directo al bosque, llegando a dónde las copas de los árboles tapaban el cielo, empezó a buscar un árbol en específico.

"Dónde está? Dónde está? . . . " Roxas buscó en la madera de los árboles alguna señal, hasta que él gritó – AHH!! Dónde estaba esa cosa?! No tengo tiempo pa-

Roxas paró en seco. Había un árbol que "sangraba", unas tenues líneas de color rojo vino caían sobre aquel árbol. Roxas se acercó al árbol y lo miró fijamente. Luego giró a la derecha y después a la izquierda, caminó un poco y giró nuevamente a la derecha, encontrándose un claro. Caminó hacia el centro de él y se quedo parado, esperando algo.

-Vaya, vaya nuestro chico aventurero acaba de llegar – dijo una voz grave atrás de Roxas, se volteó rápido y se asombró.

- A-AHH! Lo siento, Señor! Me espanté mucho – Roxas hizo una reverencia – Espero que no lo haya hecho esperar.

-No, para nada. Yo fui el que llego un poco tarde – dijo el hombre – Bueno mi querido aventurero, que tal si empezamos ya? Necesito saber que fue lo que encontraste - Era un hombre alto, pero estaba encapuchado, así que Roxas no le podía ver la cara.

-Ah claro. He encontrado algo peculiar acerca de la aldea de Cidding – Roxas empezó a buscar algo en su bolsa, pero el hombre enfrente suyo empezó a hablar.

-Bueno yo tengo una pregunta, he visto que tienes un nuevo amigo – El hombre rio por lo bajo – Cuál es su nombre?

Roxas pudo ver las intenciones de ese hombre, abrió mucho los ojos cuándo se dio cuenta – No pensarás que-

El hombre se acercó y Roxas pudo ver el cabello rojo cómo el fuego y los ojos verdes de ese hombre – Escúchame bien, Roxas, ese chico está perdido. No sabe qué es lo que quiere.

-Pero si él so- Roxas no pudo terminar la frase, el hombre lo empujó hasta caer al suelo, se montó sobre Roxas y le agarró ambas manos con una sola y las puso en el pasto enfrente de la cabeza de Roxas para que no se moviera.

- Mira, Roxas. Él fue Su elección, lo sabes verdad? – Roxas asintió con la cabeza – Entonces, que debes hacer? – Roxas entendió de que estaba hablando y apartó los ojos de esos ojos esmeralda – Creo que ya entendiste, que bueno, si no lo hubieras hecho, tendría que haber hecho medidas más drásticas – el hombre levantó la mano que tenía libre, le levantó la playera y empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Roxas.

-Q-Qué haces?! – Roxas empezó a moverse, pero no podía – P-PARA!!

El hombre pelirrojo se divertía acariciando el abdomen del rubio – Calla, yo sé que te gusta – El hombre empezó a bajar la mano hacia los pantalones, pero Roxas le dio una patada y el hombre soltó sus manos – Arghh . . . Roxas – Roxas se levantó de un salto rápido y se fue alejando poco a poco. Vio al hombre tratando de pararse, pero no pudo, así que Roxas salió corriendo.

Roxas iba corriendo por el bosque, tratando de no caerse y quitando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, "Por qué estoy llorando? No . . . No puedo llorar".

* * *

Sora estaba en el establo ayudando a Tidus con los animales, mientras tenían una charla.

-Entonces, ya se conocieron mejor, eh? – Tidus estaba guardando algunas cosas en un armario, mientras Sora estaba cepillando a un caballo.

-Eh? A quien te refieres? – Sora volteo a ver a Tidus.

-Que tú y Roxas! Que si ya se conocieron mejor? – Tidus volteo también, pero luego se volteo hacia el armario para seguir guardando las cosas

-Ah, sí ya, por qué?

-Porque creía que no se llevarían bien, pero estaba mal. Es que lo que pasó en la mañana . . . en serio que me asustó.

-No te preocupes, Tidus. No pasó nada malo.

-Pues si eso ya lo sé, pero . . . No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Roxas actuar así . . . – Tidus se quedó pensando, pero Sora se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-En serio no te preocupes, Tidus. No pasó nada malo, sólo estaba algo molesto, eso es todo – Sora le sonrió a Tidus y éste se calmó un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón, estaba algo cansado por el viaje y eso. Gracias, Sora. Oye, podrías hacerme un favor? Dales heno a los animales de allá, por favor.

-Está bien, voy.

* * *

Roxas iba caminando por la aldea pensando en que iba a hacer con el problema, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado del herrero.

-Eh! Roxas! – El señor lo saludaba con la mano, mientras se acercaba a él. Era un señor un poco mayor, como de unos 30 años, tenía bigote y barba y tenía el pelo negro. Tenía un delantal manchado de negro por el trabajo.

-Oh! Hola, que tal te va? – Roxas dijo, no tan alegre como de costumbre.

-Que pasa, muchacho? Algo malo paso en tu venida para acá?

-No, nada pasó, perdón por preocuparte. Oye, me preguntaba si ya tendrías lo que te pedí

-AH! Jajaja! Eres un chico muy listo, Roxas. Claro que ya lo tengo! – El señor dijo dándole una palmada a Roxas en la espalda – Vamos a la herrería, ahí lo tengo todo.

* * *

Sora ya había acabado de trabajar con Tidus, ya era la tarde y estaba enfrente del lago. Tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del sol, que ya no estaba tan fuerte cómo al medio día, del viento y del lago. No pensaba nada, sólo disfrutaba. Estaba tan cansado que se acostó y puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza, estaba tan ansioso por salir de viaje, y más con él . . .

"Vamos, pero que estoy pensando? Tal vez ni siquiera está interesado en mí"

---------

Roxas ya iba de camino hacia su casa, con una gran bolsa en la mano, pero quiso hacer una parada al establo, para ver si Sora y Tidus ya habían acabado. Entró pero no vio a nadie,

""Tal vez ya se fueron a casa, mejor me voy yo también"

Pero antes de que fuera hacia el centro de la aldea, vio a una persona acostada castaña en el piso, supo de inmediato que era Sora, así que fue hacia él, pero se paró en seco, recordando aquel hombre y sus palabras.

"No . . . no puedo creerle . . . El no va a- "

-Roxas!

Roxas regreso de sus pensamientos para ver que Sora lo estaba llamando, y alzaba una mano y la agitaba.

"Es que . . . en serio no puede ser . . . "

Roxas fue hacia Sora, sentándose a un lado. Mirando el lago y otra vez perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

-Oye, Roxas . . . estás bien? Te ves algo . . . raro – Sora pregunto con una mirada preocupada

-Ah sí. No te preocupes, Sora, estoy bien – Roxas le sonrió a Sora para que éste no se preocupara más.

"O eso es lo que creo"

* * *

A que les gusto!!

Si lo se, tiene algo de suspenso la historia! n.n

Y sí también hay un POCO de AkuRoku! n.n

Que pasara? Que fue lo que le dijo ese "extraño hombre" a Roxas? Antes de que hicieran sus cosas! xP

Bueno pues! todo esto vendra! n.n


	6. Sentimientos No Escuchados

UHU!! Hola de nuevo!

He aqui el nuevo cap! n_n Lo siento que haya tardado tanto . . .

Kingdom hearts (c) Square Enix

* * *

De nuevo un túnel. De nuevo esas dulces risas, de nuevo esa voz . . .

"Q-Qué es esto? N-No puedo respirar, me duele el pecho"

'Túnel . . . parece que es infinito, pero de pronto se mueve el suelo, se mueve todo a tu alrededor. Caes, sientes el aire pasando alrededor tuyo, pero no te concede el don de respirar. Sientes tu cabeza palpitar, rogándote por un poco de aire . . . no es así?' – Una voz narraba todo lo que sucedía.

"Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?" – Sora sólo pensaba, no podía hablar, trato de abrir la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de ella.

'Sólo vive un poco más . . .' – La voz se apagó de repente.

Sora seguía cayendo y cayendo, cada vez que una ráfaga de aire lo acariciaba, Sora se iba dando cuenta de que ya no sentía las piernas. Sentía una tremenda paz, aunque pasara esto . . .

-

-Sora! SORA!

-Eh? Qué? – Sora estaba en el suelo, con un montón de sábanas sobre él. Se había caído de la cama mientras dormía – Que pasa?

Sora se talló los ojos, cuándo terminó, todavía tenía nublada la vista. Mientras se recuperaba, trató de quitar las sábanas que le impedían moverse. Cuándo ya veía normal, levantó la vista, para encontrarse con unos ojos azules bellísimos. Se ruborizó un poco por tal repentina aparición.

-Oh! Qué tal?

-Que qué tal?! Casi nos das un susto de muerte! – Tidus estaba atrás de Roxas, poniendo una cara de aterrado.

-Parece que ya estás bien . . . – Roxas estaba en cuclillas para ver si Sora estaba bien, después se paró y se volteo, pero siguió viendo a Sora de reojo. Al seguir escuchando los lloriqueos de Tidus, se volteo completamente - Tranquilízate, Tidus.

- Que me tranquilice?! Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si Sora estaba gritando de dolor?!

Mientras los dos hermanos discutían, Sora estaba tratando de recordar su sueño, pero no lo logró porque Tidus gritó esta última parte.

-Estaba gritando? – Sora todavía seguía en el suelo, con todas las sábanas a un lado. Cuando preguntó esto, los dos voltearon.

-No lo rec - trató de decir Tidus, pero Roxas lo interrumpió.

-Tidus . . . – Roxas le lanzó una mirada de 'Cállate', y luego continuó – Si, estabas gritando y te movías mucho, por eso subimos.

-En serio? – Sora bajo la cabeza y empezó a pensar sobre su sueño – Es que . . . lo único que recuerdo de mi sueño es que era un túnel muy oscuro y largo, pero lo más extraño es que siempre es el mismo sueño desde que llegue aquí.

Roxas al escuchar esto, bajó la cabeza y volteo hacia otro lado, mientras que Tidus iba hacia Sora y le preguntaba que más había pasado en el sueño.

Mientras los dos hablaban, Roxas pensaba.

"En serio si estará pasando todo eso que me dijo? Pero . . . No es que no lo escuche, es simplemente que no lo quiero creer. Aunque eso me ponga en peligro. Pensando en todo esto, es mejor irnos lo más pronto posible."

-Sora – Roxas dijo mientras pensaba en esta última parte – Ya tenemos que irnos, está bien?

-Eh? Ah! Claro! Enseguida me preparo! – Sora se oía muy animado con todo esto; se levantó y fue a buscar su ropa. Mientras Sora se preparaba, Roxas y Tidus salieron del cuarto.

-Eh, Roxas – Tidus empezó, estaba cabizbajo, pensando en algo – En serio tienen que irse ya?

-Tidus – Roxas lo agarró de los hombros – No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Además, es la época dónde podremos encontrar muchos mercantes y -

-No mientas – Tidus lo había interrumpido, algo que no es muy común entre ellos dos, todavía estaba cabizbajo – Sé porqué te vas, pero no crees . . . no crees que . . . – Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas – No crees que es un poco injusto dejarnos así?!

-Tidus.

-No crees . . . que nosotros no sentimos nada cuándo te vas? . . . Ya sé que sólo estoy balbuceando y lloriqueando, pero . . . mamá no lo sabe, pero yo sí, Roxas. Sé que no vas solamente a cazar dragones, vas más allá . . .

-Tidus, no sabía . . . – Roxas abrazó a su pequeño hermano – Tidus perdóname, pero . . . no te lo puedo decir todo. Sabes? Cambiando de tema un poco, lo que le pasó a Sora . . . Te asustó mucho, no? Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cierto? - Tidus sólo asintió con la cabeza, y usó su brazo para quitarse las lágrimas – No te preocupes, ya ves que él está bien.

-Si . . . – Tidus alzó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su hermano mayor – Lo siento, Rox.

-No hay problema – Roxas sonrió – Oye, no tenías que ayudar a mamá en la cocina?

-Ah! Ya no me acordaba! – Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Lo bueno es que se recupera rápido, sino no sabría qué hacer con él – Roxas seguía parado en frente de la puerta, y estaba a punto de empezar a caminar, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y Sora salió corriendo del cuarto.

-Listo! Ahora hay que- Woah! – Sora tumbó a Roxas, tratando de correr hacia las escaleras.

-Qué dem-

-Auch, lo siento, Roxas, no te había visto – Roxas estaba abajo, bocarriba; mientras que Sora estaba arriba, bocabajo. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados por el dolor de esa caída. Al abrir los ojos, los dos se sonrojaron demasiado, quedaron paralizados al momento. Los dos mirándose con ojos de asombro, tratando de ver hacia otro lado, pero sus miradas no dejaban de ver aquellos ojos azules del otro.

_

* * *

Lo se!! Soy una mala persona!!

Por escribir tan poquito y por ser tan . . . uhmm . . . interesante el final? O.o

Bueno, Y POR ESO!! HE TRAIDO A UDS!! UN REGALO!! Jajaja!! bueno . . .

_Vean más allá!!_


	7. Algo Más Allá

UHU!! Que bien que sigan leyendo! n.n

Esto es como un perdón por haberme ausentado tanto TT-TT

Kingdom hearts (c) Square Enix

* * *

-Auch, lo siento, Roxas, no te había visto.

-Ehmm . . . –Roxas se había sonrojado tanto que no sabía que decir – N-no te p-preocupes . . .

Sora trató de incorporarse, pero Roxas le agarró la muñeca con la que se estaba apoyando contra el suelo, que estaba al lado de su pecho. Sora dejó de moverse al sentir que le sujetaba la muñeca. Roxas se incorporó, para quedar a la misma altura que Sora. El corazón de ambos latía tan fuerte que ni siquiera pudieron escuchar sus pensamientos y sólo seguir su instinto. Roxas le acarició la mejilla y lo acercó, estaban tan cerca, pero a Roxas le pasó una idea fugaz por su misteriosa mente.

"No . . . No puedo hacerlo"

Roxas quitó la mano rápidamente y se alejó de Sora.

-L-lo siento, Sora – Roxas se tapaba los ojos con su pelo, así que Sora no podía ver claramente la expresión que tenía – No puedo hacerlo . . . Perdón.

-Ehmm . . . – Ya Sora no sabía que decir, Roxas lo había emocionado tantas veces e interrumpido otras tantas que ya no sabía si sentir enojo o sentirse competitivo para ver qué tan rápido podría darle un beso.

-Vamos – Roxas se levantó y le dio la mano a Sora para ayudarlo a levantarse – Nos esperan para desayunar.

Sora tomó la mano de Roxas y se paró rápidamente. No tenía ganas de desayunar, no después de lo que había pasado; su corazón había parado tan de repente, que ahora sentía nauseas. Pero la idea de viajar le entusiasmaba, y más si iba con Roxas.

Bajaron las escaleras, pero ninguno habló. Llegaron a la cocina y empezaron a ayudar a poner todo en la mesa. Ya todos sentados, empezaron a comer. No era tan grande como lo pensaba Sora; se alivió al verlo porque sabía que si comía demasiado, en serio iba a vomitar. Terminaron, levantaron todo y revisaron si no les hacía falta nada para el viaje. Hecho todo esto, se despidieron, pero la despedida no fue tan larga para no hacerla tan sentimental.

-Adiós! Cuídense! – Gritaba la mamá de Roxas desde lejos.

-Adiós! Sí! Gracias! – Los dos adolescentes gritaban y se despedían con la mano. No tardaron mucho en llegar al límite de la aldea. No llevaban mucho, Roxas llevaba una espada que al parecer pesaba mucho, pero no era así, y unas bolsas que traía guardadas en su pantalón. Sora traía la espada de su padre, comida que traía guardada en las bolsas de su short y un objeto de buena suerte que le había regalado Tidus.

...

"Seguro que me lo quieres dar? – Sora le dijo a Tidus mientras miraba el amuleto – Es que . . . es tuyo.

-Pero tú no te preocupes! Todo irá bien mientras lo tengas! – Tidus le dedicó una sonrisa al ver que Sora le preocupaba tanto – En serio es de buena suerte! Me ha salvado de tantas cosas!

Sora suspiró y aceptó el amuleto – Está bien, pero regresando te lo devolveré, trato?

-Trato – Y estrecharon las manos"

...

Los dos iban caminando en silencio, sin saber de qué hablar hasta que Roxas se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al bosque.

-Oye, Sora – Roxas por fin habló – puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro! – Sora volteó a ver a Roxas – Qué pasa?

-Bueno, me estaba preguntando por qué haces estos viajes? Si sabes que es peligroso?

-Ja ja, sí lo sé. Pero no sé, ya me había hartado de esa aldea y no me gustaba la idea de quedarme ahí, sólo . . . y con esos recuerdos – Sora bajó la cabeza – Creo que es por eso.

-Ya. Otra pregunta, qué esperas encontrar viajando?

Sora levantó la cabeza – Tal vez . . . aventuras, cosas que nunca me habría imaginado que existirían. Cosas que me lleven a donde las cosas imposibles puedan ser posibles, no lo sé, Roxas, busco algo más allá . . .

Roxas levantó la mirada al cielo – Claro . . . Espero que lo encuentres, Sora – Roxas volteo y le sonrió a Sora haciendo que éste se sonrojara un poco.

-Oye, Roxas – Esta vez Sora quería voltear las cosas – ahora yo tengo una pregunta . . .

-Está bien, pregunta.

-Por qué nunca quieres ir más allá cuándo pasa la oportunidad? – Sora hizo una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que Roxas se sonrojara, por la pregunta y por la sonrisa.

-Ehmm . . . En serio quieres que te conteste?

-Claro! En serio tienes que preguntar? Vamos, Roxas, yo sé que-

-Woah! Auch! – A Roxas le había caído una fruta en la cabeza – Qué fue eso?

-Eh? . . . Allá arriba! – Sora volteó y señalo en dirección de donde había caído la fruta – Ahí hay alguien!

En efecto, había una sombra sentada en ese árbol. Ambos voltearon para ver, pero cuándo trataron de enfocar mejor, la sombra se levantó y salió brincando por las ramas de los árboles.

-Qué era eso? En serio viste a alguien? – Roxas dijo sobándose la cabeza – Qué buena puntería.

-Ja ja – Sora rio mientras veía a Roxas que se sobaba la cabeza y que éste le daba una mirada de 'No molestes' – Lo siento. Sí vi a alguien! Pero no parecía tan mayor, a parte con esa agilidad menos lo creo.

-Qué extraño, y si lo seguimos?

-Que lo sigamos? Pero ni siquiera vimos a dónde fue!

-Ay, Sora. Debes ver las pistas que deja el sospechoso! – Roxas le envió una mirada madura – Ves ese camino? Ves esas hojas? Esas hojas fueron las que cayeron cada que nuestro amigo saltaba a una rama.

-OH! Claro! Está bien, si tú lo dices . . .

-No digas eso! No que querías aventuras? Ahí va una!

-Ya, ya, está bien! – Sora caminó hacia la espalda de Roxas y empezó a empujarlo – Andando!

-De acuerdo! – Roxas hizo un movimiento rápido, de manera que Sora había quedado adelante y Roxas a la derecha. Roxas le agarró la muñeca y empezó a correr.

-Woah! Espera!

-No voy a esperar! Si espero un poco más, perderemos al sospechoso! Y no voy a dejar que eso pase!

Sora sólo lo veía con cara inocente, no sabía qué era ese extraño sentimiento pero . . . quería sentir esa misma vitalidad que Roxas tenía al encontrarse con algo misterioso. Era como un don, algo que Sora habría esquivado años atrás gracias a las ideas de su mamá. Esas ideas eran lo que Sora más odiaba de ella.

...

"-Acéptalo, mamá! – Sora estaba frente a la puerta para salir de la casa, volteado hacia su madre.

Su mamá estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero las aguantaba.

-Acéptalo . . . Él ya no va a volver . . .

Al escuchar eso, su madre quedó destrozada. Qué tu propio hijo no tenga más esperanzas de su padre. Que intentes huir para no recordarlo, pero ver su rostro reflejado en él, lo hace volver todo.

Sora abrió la puerta y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra. La cerró y no miró atrás, caminando hacia dónde tal vez podría estar bien."

...

. . . Ojalá no hubiera hecho eso . . .

_

* * *

Pues espero les haya gustado!

Seguira!!

Quién será esa extraña figura? Les daré una pista . . . . . . Es de la edad de ellos dos xD

Bueno! Dejen Reviews porfa!


	8. Burlón Aspirante

HEY! Nuevo Capitulo! Espero les guste! n.n

La historia es MIA! Pero los personajes no TT_TT

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix

* * *

"-Acéptalo . . . "

Esa palabra retumbaba en la mente de Sora una y otra vez, trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras corría. Intentó pensar en sus pies que se movían con rapidez, intentó observar cómo sus pies caían en las hojas. No hubo un gran triunfo. Mientras más veía las hojas crujir, más recordaba otras ocasiones.

"-Vamos, Sora, por qué tienes que ser tan duro con ella?

-Es que, no es que esté siendo duro con ella, Riku . . . Es sólo que . . .

-Es sólo que ya no lo soportas, verdad? Vamos, Sora, no hagas eso.

-Eh? Hacer qué?

-Sufrir y taparlo, como siempre.

Sora se quedó mirando el piso. Estaban cerca de la entrada de la la aldea, dónde Riku trabajaba desde hacía unos meses. Sora estaba sentado en un tronco, mientras Riku estaba recargado en otro árbol, encarándolo.

-Entonces? Qué vas a hacer?

-Disculpa?

-No vas a ir a disculparte? Entiende que tú no eres el único que está sufriendo, Sora.

-Eso ya lo sé, Riku. Sabes que lo sé muy bien . . ."

Roxas se paró en seco.

-Sora? Qué tienes? Te he estado hablando y no me respondes!

-Eh? Ah! Perdón, Roxas . . .

-Mhmm . . . Bueno, te estaba diciendo que hemos llegado a una aldea.

-Eh? En serio? Cuánto corrimos?

-Es que he tomado un atajo, de niño venía mucho, cuándo ese sujeto . . . – Roxas se quedó pensativo, hasta que dijo la última palabra – venía . . .

-Qué sujeto?

-Eh? Ah! Nada! Sólo . . . caminemos hacia allá! Vamos!

-Está bien? . . . OH! Espera!

Subiendo una pendiente y atravesando un par de riachuelos, se encontraba una pequeña villa, mucho más pequeña que el pueblo de Sora o Roxas. Se veía, solamente por la fachada, que era un pueblo muy tranquilo. A esa villa la atravesaba un río, al igual que el pueblo de Roxas. Ese río al final se cortaba en pequeños arroyos, regando así los campos.

Roxas todavía tenía de la mano a Sora. No se dieron cuenta hasta que Sora dejó de contemplar el paisaje, mientras que Roxas lo miraba de reojo y un poco sonrojado.

-Ah! – Dijeron al unísono – P-Perdón . . .

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otra parte. Roxas, tratando de romper el silencio, hizo hincapié sobre el paisaje.

-Es . . . muy refrescante, no? – Todavía sonrojado, pero mirando hacia la aldea, a Roxas se le veía muy bien cuando el aire acariciaba su pelo – A veces venía para acá cuando ya no tenía ganas de estar en el establo de mi padre. Venía a jugar con un amigo que hice hace tiempo, pero no lo he visto ya.

-Por qué? Pasó algo?

-Sí. Pero . . . AH!

De atrás de ellos salió una figura, abrazada por la sombra de los árboles. Al parecer, por el ruido que había causado, saltó de los nogales. Ya se había incorporado por completo y empezó a caminar hacia los observadores, tratando de hacer un ruido extraño, que varios segundos después se convirtió en risa.

-Jajaja! En serio que no puedo creerlo, cómo es posible que hayan encontrado la aldea? Nadie la había encontrado desde hace muchos años – La extraña figura salió de la proyección de los árboles. Era un muchacho, tal vez de la misma edad que ellos, con ropa verde, rubio, de ojos cafés, musculoso, y con peinado hacia atrás. Familiar para Roxas. Llegando hacia una distancia razonable entre ellos, se quedó mirando a cada uno fijamente hasta que por fin Roxas dijo algo.

-Tú – Roxas dijo con deje en su voz – Tú vives . . . aquí, cierto?

-Qué? No parezco? – El extraño muchacho lo manifestó con un aire de superioridad – Ustedes, viajeros, no vienen de muy lejos.

-Eh? Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó Sora, acercándose un poco más al chico.

-Los he estado observando . . .

-No me digas que tú eras el que estaba siguiéndonos por los árboles! – Gritó Roxas – Por qué lo hacías? Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Bingo! No, de hecho, sólo quiero a uno de los dos – El muchacho de ojos castaños alzó un dedo de su mano izquierda, ya que la otra la tenía metida en el bolsillo - Y para ser más exactos, a ti – Señaló a Roxas con la misma mano.

-Q-Qué? – Roxas por instinto se puso a la defensiva – No serás . . .

Viendo la expresión del otro rubio, el extraño joven se apresuró a decir – No es lo que tú crees, no le sirvo a nadie. Vengo por mi cuenta. Así que si ya dejaste de hacer tanto alboroto, podrían los dos ir a la aldea? Hay alguien que quisiera verlos.

-A ambos? De qué se trata? – dijo Sora un poco entusiasmado.

-Quiero que lo vean, no que se los diga aquí mismo.

Los dos aventureros se vieron mutuamente a la cara, tratando de descifrar si habría algo escondido en las palabras del extraño lugareño. Con precaución, Sora bajó primero por una pequeña escalonada pendiente, seguido del pueblerino, que a Roxas seguía pareciéndole muy familiar; y hasta el último, el rubio de ojos azules. Sin dificultad bajaron hasta el llano que daba hacia el camino principal de la aldea. Ya en él, el chico de ropa verde militar los guió hasta la última casa en el otro lado del lugar. La construcción más bien era una choza, con el techo elaborado con paja, lo más natural posible sería la definición de la vivienda. La entrada estaba tapada con unas ramas de pino, que le daban un aroma dulce. El lugareño les hizo una señal de que esperaran afuera y entró a la pequeña cabaña. Tardó unos pocos momentos para salir y hacerles un ademán para que entraran, pero diciendo estas palabras.

-Bien, me dijo que podían pasar. Pero. Únicamente entrará uno a la vez. Y él dijo que primero quería hablar contigo, galán – Se estaba dirigiendo a Roxas para luego hablar con Sora – Tú podrías venir conmigo, para que no te aburras mientras sale tu amigo.

-Eh . . . seguro – Manifestó Sora con un aire de deje – Luego nos vemos, Roxas.

Él sólo entró a la tienda sin decir nada y confiando en que Sora se podía defender. Tenía una sensación extraña desde que lo conoció, por segunda vez; quería protegerlo de cualquier cosa posible. Pero pensaba que eran alucinaciones suyas. Ya en el interior de la choza, olía más a incienso que otra cosa. Estaba oscuro, pero se balanceaba la luz por el esplendor del día. Al otro lado de la choza, se encontraba un viejo sentado sobre un enorme cojín. Roxas se aproximó hacia el centro, para que el hombre se percatara de su presencia. Ya en su lugar, Roxas se quedó parado y esperando una respuesta a su acercamiento.

-Te he estado esperando, muchacho. Es que puedo preguntar, por qué has venido a ésta aldea tan de repente?

-No sé qué es lo que quiero. Estoy confundido. Necesito respuestas . . .

-Todos las necesitamos, hijo. Pasan y danzan con el viento, puedes oírlas cuando quieras, pero el problema es que no todos tenemos el escucha tan blando. Déjame darme la libertad de suponer que no te sientes tan seguro de la profecía que alguna vez te cité cuándo eras pequeño; y por ende, sientes algo extraño, no tanto en tu interior, sino que, me atreveré a decir, de los dos chicos de allá fuera?

* * *

El sol pegaba duro en la piel del castaño, pero el viento tranquilizaba las cosas. Él y su acompañante iban caminando hacia el río para esperar a Roxas. El paisaje era familiar, estaba el río y atrás se veían las montañas y el bosque. Se acercaron más al arroyo para encontrarse con que había peces nadando por ese lugar. Sora se asombró, ya que nunca los había visto nadar en un lugar tan pequeño.

-Extraño, no crees? – El rubio se acercó a la corriente para que su rostro se reflejara, pero mejor se dio media vuelta para estar frente a frente a Sora.

-Oye, perdona lo descortés, pero . . . – el ojiazul vio directamente los ojos de su receptor – Quién eres? Y también me refiero a tu nombre.

-Eh? Entonces quieres toda la información, cierto? – El otro chico rió sarcásticamente y con una mano se arregló el pelo pasándola de adelante hacia atrás para luego verlo seriamente – Mi nombre es Hayner, y soy aprendiz de hechicero. Y para darme el lujo de un alago, quisiera practicar contigo, a ver qué pasa.

-A qué te refieres? Qué clase de hechicero eres? - Sora se ponía a la defensiva por si al sujeto que estaba enfrente se le ocurría algo loco.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso. Puedes ponerlo como que no uso en su totalidad las artes oscuras. Además estoy seguro de que tú también practicarás con esa espada - Dijo señalando el hermoso sable que Sora tenía detrás de su cintura. Mientras el rubio hacía unos cuantos ademanes y recitaba algo en otro idioma, dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos y se puso en posición de ataque - Y bien, comenzamos?

* * *

x_x Perdón por si acabé en seco, pero me pareció debía acabar allí

REVIEWS! PORFAVOR! En fin, espero les haya gustado n.n


	9. Libera El Cuerpo Libera La Mente

Perdonen la espera TAT. Pueden aventarme jitomates :(

OH SII! He descansado tanto, que m siento con ganas de continuar.

Ando emocionada xq compraré el Birth by sleep muy pronto n.n

Pregunta: de favor díganme en un review si alguien ha jugado los otros juegos de KH, aparte del I y II.

Gracias n.n

Kingdom Hearts ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia y el escenario. Gracias por leer

* * *

Después de un rato, Roxas salió de la choza, más confundido aún. Lo que le había dicho el viejo solamente le había traído más preguntas, pero una en especial estaba rondando por su mente.

"Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Qué no hay ningún chamán, sabio o lo que sea que te dé las respuestas literalmente? Por qué siempre tienen que complicarlo? Es acaso para demostrar que son ilustrados? O al menos demostrar que los que preguntan no saben nada y hacerles saber que ellos son expertos en el tema? Demonios! Si no fuera el que encontró a papá siendo arrastrado por un dragón y salvado a mí de uno, creo que le hubiera aventado algo."

Roxas iba caminando por el sendero cuando se paró en seco al pensar sobre cómo conoció al anciano.

"Esa vez fue cuándo de verdad quise montar dragones, no solo una fantasía infantil. Él me enseño un poco acerca de esas criaturas, cuándo iba a ver a mamá que estaba enferma y tenía que cuidarnos. Tidus y yo siempre escuchábamos sus historias, mhmm, qué niño no oiría cuentos sobre magia y aventuras. Pero hubo una en especial que no se la contó a Tidus. Me dijo que no se la dijera, que a él no le iba a servir en nada escuchar algo así. Eso fue hace 11 años, cuando yo tenía seis y Tidus cinco. Je, y pensar que esa "historia" me fuera a causar tantos problemas"

Roxas salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó sonidos de espadas. Fue hacia esa dirección, de repente se acabó el sendero y cruzó el arroyo con un salto, los ruidos se oían más adentro en el bosque, por una colina. En la espesura solo se veía en los árboles marcas de cortadas. Corrió con cuidado para no toparse con un súbito espadazo. Por fin encontró la fuente del escándalo.

Sora estaba peleando con una sola espada, mientras que Hayner peleaba con dos y parecía que no tenía la ventaja. Sus hojas chocaron varias veces, hasta que Sora pudo quitarle una espada a Hayner y sacarla volando. Siguieron peleando unos cuántos momentos más, pero Sora fue más rápido y mientras Hayner movía todo su peso hacia delante para darle a Sora, él ya había esquivado al contrincante y se había puesto atrás del hechicero. Blandió su espada hasta cortarle unos pocos mechones de pelo y llegar a solo tocarle el cuello.

-Ja, eso sí fue divertido – Dijo Hayner mientras volteaba completamente y con cuidado por la espada, para ver a Sora – Creía desde el principio que iba a ganar, je, cuan equivocado estaba.

-No, solo te confiaste – Sora parecía más serio que de costumbre – no debes subestimar a tu adversario.

-Eh? Jaja está bien – Hayner puso un dedo sobre la espada de Sora y la apartó – Pero dejemos la plática para más tarde, que tu guapo observador lleva mucho rato con la boca abierta.

Sora apartó la espada y vio a Roxas parado cerca de un árbol, y sí, con la boca abierta. Sora guardo su sable y saludo a Roxas. Cómo él no respondía el saludo, fue a ver qué le pasaba. Mientras Sora se acercaba, Roxas no pudo evitar titubear un poco.

-C-Cómo . . . Dónde . . . Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? – Roxas seguía con la boca abierta, un poco agachado y apuntaba con un dedo hacia el rubio vencido.

Hasta que Sora estuvo enfrente de él, levantó una mano y cariñosamente hizo un movimiento hacia arriba, cerrando la boca de Roxas. Éste, con un pequeño rubor en los cachetes, se irguió al instante. Al ver las reacciones de los dos, Hayner sonrió, se levantó, hizo desaparecer sus espadas y empezó a caminar hacia ellos; cuando llegó, empujó a Sora, y estuvo a punto de rozar los labios de Roxas.

-Venga, Sora. Es tu turno de ir a hablar con el abuelo culto – Hayner lo estaba apurando para que ya se fuera – Ya conoces el camino, cierto?

-Sí, creo que sí – observo el camino con los árboles llenos de rajadas a causa de los sables – Solo seguiré ese rastro. Luego los veo.

Sora no tenía un buen presentimiento en que se quedaran esos dos solos en el bosque, así que volteo a verlos. Roxas sintió su preocupación, y él a cambio le lanzó una sonrisa despreocupada, esto tranquilizó más a Sora y corrió por el sendero que habían dejado.

-Se te da bien eso de tranquilizar a las personas, no? Qué extraño, porque también lo haces conmigo sin si quiera intentar – Mientras hablaba, una espada apareció en su mano – Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero trabajar con magia oscura no te deja respirar.

Dicho esto alzó rápidamente la mano donde traía el sable, dispuesto a atacar lo que fuera. Roxas se dio cuenta e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y se quedo en cuclillas con su cabeza hacia bajo. (N/A: Sí ahora es gimnasta ¬¬) El chico de ojos azules recitó algo y, como había hecho Hayner, aparecieron dos espadas en sus manos, de igual tamaño que la de Sora.

-Cómo es que puedes hacer eso? – dijo el chico parado con una mirada seria.

-Aprendí del mismo maestro – Roxas volteó a ver a Hayner con una sonrisa retadora y luego se irguió por completo.

-Muy bien, espero te hayas dado cuenta que la visita al viejo maestro es solo para abrir la mente, mientras que esto es para demostrar tus habilidades.

-Creo que me he dado cuenta desde el principio, pero cuando llegué a la aldea no lo tenía en mente- Roxas se encogió de hombros – Ahora, supongo que tú y Sora ya se presentaron, que tal ahora nosotros?

-Eres cortés. Soy Hayner, aprendiz de hechicero, como podrás darte cuenta. Y tú eres?

-Soy Roxas, montador de dragones, antes fui aprendiz de hechicero también.

-Veamos si sigues siendo cortés en el enfrentamiento, galán – Hayner sacó su otra espada y miró el panorama – Pobre bosque después de esto le tendré que pedir disculpas.

. . .

Sora ya llegaba al final del bosque bajando la sinuosa colina, guiado por los cortes en los árboles, cuando sintió el aire de la primavera. Era más tarde que medio día. Pensó en lo bien que se sentía estar ahí, en vez de estar encerrado en su casa. Recuerdos brotaron en su mente, pero no tristes, sino de confusión. Las preguntas que tuvo cuando murió su madre.

-No creo poder investigar sobre mis preguntas con él. Seguro que solo yo podre responderlas. No. Debo ser yo quien las responda.

Sora cruzó el arroyo de un salto y llego a la aldea. Iba un poco nervioso, ya que no se había topado a alguien así, solo cuando murió su madre, pero fue ella la razón de que fuera. Ahora Sora iba para que hablaran con él, y solo con él.

Iba corriendo, no quería hacerlo esperar tanto. Arribó a la choza y suspiró. Después levantó las ramas de pino y entró completamente. Al igual como le había pasado a Roxas, olía muchísimo a incienso y después de pocos segundos se acostumbró a la poca ausencia de luz. Enfrente de él estaba un anciano sentado sobre un abultado cojín, fumando en una pipa de madera. Sora se acercó un poco diciendo.

-Uhmm . . . buenas tardes. Quería hablar con-

El viejo lo calló alzando una mano. Se quito la pipa de la boca, expulso el humo y contestó.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo. Veo desde aquí que eres un chico muy alegre, pero te han sucedido cosas que te han fortalecido y confundido. Dime muchacho, cómo te llamas?

-Sora, señor – el chico castaño estaba parado frente la puerta viendo hacia el anciano.

-Por favor siéntate, Sora – le mostró unos cojines que estaban enfrente de él, casi por la entrada, apartados del enorme cojín.

Sora hizo lo dicho, tratando de no toser por el humo que había en toda la choza.

-Déjame presentarme. Soy el chamán de esta zona. Mi nombre es Aaron, pero nadie me llama así, sino Chamán. Permíteme preguntar, qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí?

-Yo . . . ehmm . . . – Sora no podía contestar, lo único que atravesaba su mente con rápidos flashazos eran imágenes sobre algo enorme, monstruoso. Debajo de esa cosa estaba una pequeña mancha que no podía enfocar. Trató de no ponerles atención y se concentró en lo que debía contestar – Chamán, creo que no sé qué hacer. Viajo de un pueblo a otro porque no sé a dónde ir.

-Esa no es la respuesta, muchacho. Ni la que yo busco, ni la tuya. Ahora, qué es lo que busca tu mente? Qué es lo que busca encontrar esa mente tan dolida y alegre a la vez?

* * *

Creo que nadie lee esto ni lo de arriba xD pero sí necesito esa respuesta POR FAVOR! D:

Lo del tamaño de las espadas de Sora y Roxas me inspire por las Keyblades, mientras que las de Hayner fueron por la "espada" esa del Struggle.

Lo del viejo chamán, es como la pitonisa de la Matrix xD y Hayner tal vez sea el que la protege. Jajaja nunca lo había pensado así hasta ahorita xD

Qué será lo que en realidad busca Sora? Roxas vencerá a Hayner sabiendo su secreto que le revelará después?

Ñaca, ñaca, no se uds, pero a mi me encanta dejarlos con la duda :D


	10. Amuleto Y Charla

Hola! Como están? Me he perdido dentro del huracan que es mi vida que ya casi ni escribo esta historia, pero TUVE UN SUEÑO! Literalmente. Y m dio varias ideas asi q aqi ando d nuevo :3

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, PERO LA TRAMA SI! :D

Ah si, he cambiado el modo de escribir los pensamientos que será con cursiva, mientras que los sucesos anteriores o "flashbacks" serán igual con comillas :3

* * *

Ambos chocaron sus espadas en modo de presentación. Dieron un paso atrás y Hayner empezó la pelea. Pasando un pie por delante y blandiendo una de sus espadas contra Roxas, mientras que él ponía una de las suyas para protegerse. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido y en la cara de ambos se veía como resistían el golpe y el sonido. Roxas echo la espada hacia delante lo que hizo que Hayner retrocediera varios pasos y perdiera un poco el equilibrio, Roxas aprovecho la oportunidad para ir contra él. No obstante, Hayner se repuso rápido, pero no tanto para esquivar bien el golpe de Roxas en el cachete, que lo dejo sangrando.

-Veamos si puedes contraatacarme con esto, galán – El güero de vestimenta verde se quitó la sangre que escurría con un solo dedo y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Roxas.

Con un movimiento rápido, este hizo una especie de acciones con las espadas para que Roxas se desconcertara. Roxas mientras las evadía o se protegía con las espadas, iba caminando hacia atrás poco a poco; no se había percatado del plan de Hayner, así que chocó contra un árbol y el güero de ojos cafés dio un paso más largo para clavar una de sus espadas en el individuo del bosque, mientras otra la usaba para acorralar a Roxas y este quedaba un tanto inmovilizado.

-Sabía que no podrías – Hayner le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – Sabes? No somos tan diferentes, tu y yo – mientras decía esto, se iba acercando cada vez más a la cara de Roxas. Y este como reacción, se alejaba lo más posible – Mhmm . . . Tus ojos son más hipnotizantes de cerca – Ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder sentir la respiración de Roxas en la cara – Creí que no te dejarías atrapar tan rápido.

-Todavía no me conoces – Roxas empujó su hombro hacia delante para que la espada de Hayner se soltara del árbol y este se desequilibró bastante que cayó de un sentón al suelo. Roxas se había quedado parado – No pienso terminar la batalla de este modo, vamos, párate.

…

Sora salió de la choza del chamán con tranquilidad. Ya era tarde pero todavía estaba el sol por las montañas. Mientras pensaba sobre lo que había pasado hace rato, fue caminando hacia el río.

"Mira, joven caminante – el chamán se había parado del cojín enorme y había empezado a buscar algo en un baúl que debía ser de madera de sauce – Esto te ayudará mucho en tu viaje – Mientras se erguía traía algo en la mano, como un collar – Tómalo.

Sora se levantó de un salto, y lo tomó con cuidado – Qué es?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú – Cerró con cuidado el gran baúl y se dirigió hacia el cojín, sentándose con cuidado y agarrando su pipa – Tendrás que cuidarlo mucho, entendido?

-Sí, señor – el castaño asintió. El collar tenía una piedra preciosa verde aqua y en el centro de ella había un símbolo que debía significar algo de la naturaleza, pero no sabía con exactitud, con seis agujeros pequeños alrededor– Muchas gracias.

-Que el viento, el agua y la tierra los protejan en su camino."

Sora sacó el collar de su bolsillo y lo enredó en su cuello, _Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor. _Con una sonrisa en la cara, llego al río y se fijó en su reflejo. El collar ondeaba por el movimiento que había hecho el castaño al hincarse. _Es extraño, pero me gusta la idea de traerlo. _

Como estaba tan tranquilo el ambiente, se sentó al lado de la rivera. _Qué raro, a pesar de que todo esté calmado, siento que debería moverme, que no debería estar aquí. _Volteó hacia el bosque, sabiendo que Roxas estaba por ahí con Hayner, seguramente peleando. Sora estaba recostado sobre una roca, cuando algo le tapó la luz del sol de la cara, así que volteo hacia arriba para ver qué era. Se deslumbraba una figura que se iba agrandando a cada segundo e iba tomando forma; era algo así como . . .

-Hayner! – El castaño ahogó un grito. El rubio cayó demasiado rápido como para que Sora se moviera de ahí, así que lo aplastó. _Sabía que tenía que quitarme_ – Ouch! Qué te pasa?

-Cálmate! No es mi culpa! – El chico de ojos castaños se paró sobándose su trasero. Quejándose todavía, miró el bosque, esperando algo – Ahí viene . . .

-Qué estas . . .? – Sora empezó a decir pero Hayner lo callo con la mano sin dejar de ver el bosque, Sora también volteó.

Se veía donde terminaba el bosque y empezaba el claro donde estaba situada la aldea; el río pasaba por los límites de la población. De pronto por los árboles apareció el rubio de ojos azules, que parecía algo tranquilo. Sora se alegró de verlo, pero algo no se veía bien entre los dos chicos. Roxas empezó a acercarse y al momento Hayner se puso más tenso; el otro chico seguía caminando hacia el río y lo pasaba de un salto. Tenía la mirada muy seria. Estando a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos, el de ojos azules alzó una de sus espadas hacia Hayner.

-Dímelo – Roxas no le quitaba la mirada de encima al de vestimenta verde, ni tampoco se veía que se fuera a calmar – Ahora.

- Ya, ya. Tranquilo – El de ojos cafés lo trató de serenar haciendo un ademán con las manos – Te lo explicaré, está bien? Pero no podemos esperar a la cena?

-No – El otro rubio tenía la mirada tan seria, que inquietaba a Sora – Tiene que ser ahora – se iba acercando más a Hayner, con la espada en alto – He esperado bastante.

-Está bien, está bien, pero podrías bajar la espada? – Al preguntar esto, Hayner tragó saliva, esperando no enfurecer al rubio. Roxas le lanzó una mirada severa, pero pocos instantes después bajó el sable – Gracias. A ver desde dónde quieres que empiece? Hace algunos años, el reino fue culpado por robo a otros reinos. Así que nuestro rey tuvo que pagar las deudas, por eso ha habido tanta pobreza desde entonces. Pero cuando se supo que había sido una trampa, nuestro soberano le pidió ayuda a un hechicero muy poderoso que lo ayudara. Éste a cambio le pidió un regalo, algo que nadie supo qué había sido. Así que el hechicero le prestó un poco de su magia al rey y este se cegó por la furia y el poder, entonces empezó a crear criaturas ya extintas y maravillosas. Pero como habían sido conjurados con magia negra, atacaron los otros reinos con tanta rabia que terminaron por rendirse sin dar tanta batalla. Así que cuando el rey ya no necesitó la magia, pero aun la seguía usando quien sabe para qué, el hechicero aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un hechizo nuevo. El tal conjuro hizo que el rey enloqueciera y enfermara, haciéndose dependiente de una poción de plumas de fénix y polvo de pixie hecha por elfos. El rey ya no pudo seguir gobernando como antes, por lo que ahora la reina le ayuda en la mayoría de las cosas. Pero el encantamiento no terminaba ahí, el hechicero le había puesto un poco de su propio corazón y alma al rey. Y, bueno ya sabrán lo que viene, ese brujo lo controla. Y lo ha controlado desde que le prestó la magia, pero cuando hizo ese último hechizo lo puede hacer sin ningún problema.

Cuando terminó la historia, Hayner suspiró y se dio cuenta de que Sora se había sentado nuevamente recargado en la roca. Roxas seguía de pie, y volviendo a lazar la espada hacia el otro rubio preguntó.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté?

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate de una vez, quieres? Sólo quería que el pequeño Sora aquí presente tuviera todo el contexto – Sora reaccionó lento gracias a que le estaba dando sueño, sino estaría quejándose de su intento de clase de historia.

-No me has respondido. Por qué entonces hubo después otra guerra? Si ni siquiera está escrita, ni se supo de los que habían ido a ella – Roxas bajó la espada, pero al hacerlo sonó frustrado en el tono de voz – Dímelo ya, que estoy harto de esperar.

-Eso . . . No la reconoce el reino, hubo demasiadas pérdidas . . . y ese era el objetivo.

* * *

:D eh! Sigo viva! y la historia tambn! Ya se que va demasiado lenta pero diganme si les sigue gustando o comentarios y sugerencias!

Bueno gracias por leer


	11. Querida Infancia

Hey! Bueno ando aqui, lo siento por la tardanza

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, Pero los escenarios y trama sip

* * *

-Y bien?

-El rey, controlado por el brujo, declaró la guerra a un reino que no tenía nada que ver con el nuestro. Según las cartas que habían enviado para reclutar a la gente, decían que querían algunas tierras que eran muy fértiles y que así generaría mas productividad y el reino saldría de la pobreza que le acechaba.

Sora, que seguía sentado y recargado sobre la roca, le llegó la memoria acerca de dichosa carta.

"-Pero no podrán hacer nada! – una voz dulce y a la vez desconcertada se alzaba en el otro cuarto. El pequeño Sora estaba espiando por la ranura de la puerta, se encontraba una mujer sentada en la enorme cama y, a su parecer, un hombre parado en frente de ella. Su mamá y su papá.

Desde hacía rato que habían empezado la plática, pero el castaño no pudo soportar la curiosidad desde que habían acabado de cenar. La carta llegó a mediodía con varios guardias y un hombre demasiado gordo para ser un comandante, quien fue el que entregó la carta a todos los padres de los amigos de Sora, incluyendo al suyo.

-Amor, calma ya, esta carta es del Rey mismo! – El padre del pequeño niño era casi igual que él, castaño, alto, con su tez blanca y con varias cortadas a causa de las espinas en las plantas. Tenía el pergamino en la mano y éste tenía un listón rojo amarrado por el medio para que no se abriera – Quizá nos ayude a cambiar nuestro modo de vida!

-Quizá? No podré vivir sin ti y con una promesa de un quizá. No podría . . . – La mujer se tapó la cara y en unos instantes, rodaron varias lágrimas por su mejilla. Sora nunca había visto a su mamá llorar, ella era una mujer fuerte, pero ver eso le dolió tanto que no sabía a quién odiar más, a su papá o al Rey por haber enviado esa estúpida carta.

-No llores, Arleth. Todo pasará, ya lo verás . . . Volveré pronto, si? Ven, vamos a dormir. – El hombre le dio un beso de buenas noches y ambos se metieron a la cama. Sora se dirigió a su cuarto y también subió a su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, su padre ya se había levantado y guardado sólo las cosas que necesitaba para salir con los otros hombres de la aldea. Se habían alistado, a sus caballos también, y ya estaban listos para irse. Sora despertó cuando escuchó cabalgar a varios caballos y sus relinchidos, salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y vio a su madre llorando en la cocina, rápidamente volteó hacia la puerta y salió corriendo para poder alcanzar a su padre que iba a la cabeza de la tropa. Estaba en pijama y sin calcetines, pero corría tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus pies. Ya que estaba por la salida de la villa, sintió como alguien alcanzaba su hombro y lo detuviera al instante. Riku, que también se veía triste, no le permitió a su amigo salir de los límites de su hogar. Sora forcejeaba por soltarse de sus brazos, mientras gritaba, desgarrándose la garganta.

-Papá! PAPÁ! PAPÁA!"

_Riku . . ._El castaño recordó su pasado y quería salir corriendo en busca de más poder y valentía. Alzó la vista y vio que ambos rubios seguían con miradas serias hacia el otro, o al menos Roxas ya no seguía apuntando su espada hacia la otra persona. Y como Hayner ya había terminado de relatar su historia, Sora se paró y se quitó el polvo de la ropa.

-Bueno, y ahora qué? No se van a pelear toda la vida, o si?

-Bueno, Sora, ya que despertaste de tu ensueño, podemos marcharnos – Roxas había desaparecido su espada y ahora estaba dirigido hacia el castaño.

-Pero ya es tarde y va a oscurecer pronto – Sora miraba hacia el cielo donde las nubes eran pinceladas color naranja y morado en un lienzo naranja.

-Es cierto, por qué no se quedan en la noche? Y en la mañana ya pueden hacer lo que quieran – Hayner se había acercado más a los dos chicos – Se pueden quedar en mi casa, no hay ningún problema.

Roxas replicó al principio, pero después de un rato, los otros dos chicos fueron tan persistentes que terminó por aceptar la oferta. Mientras Hayner preparaba la cena, Sora y Roxas acomodaban las camas, y extrañamente había muchas en ese lugar. Bajaron a cenar, y se divirtieron un rato contando historias, lo que calmó la tensión entre los dos rubios. Pasando un par de horas, todos se fueron a dormir; la habitación que le habían prestado a Sora estaba al fondo del pasillo, la de Hayner estaba en medio, pero en frente y a Roxas le había tocado el cuarto más cerca de las escaleras. Se veían las estrellas y la luna menguante, como si les estuviera dando una gran sonrisa a los visitantes; podía observarse que ya era tarde, casi medianoche. Mientras el rubio de ojos azules se alistaba para meterse a la cama, se oían un poco los ronquidos de Sora.

_Ja, igual que Tidus. Espero esté bien . . . Bah! Que estoy diciendo? Seguro que está bien!_- Mientras el ojiazul tenía un discusión mental consigo mismo, escuchó a alguien afuera caminando. Se asomó por la ventana y vio una sombra dirigiéndose a algún lugar. Rápidamente se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo detrás de él.

La sombra se había sentado con la espalda recargada en un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo. Roxas se acercaba lentamente y pudo ver el contorno de Hayner; cuando el ojiazul se acercó un poco más, la silueta sentada lo miró y empezó a hablar.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver quién era la figura recostada sobre éste joven encino. Tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo? . . . Acudí a las estrellas, para que me dijeran sobre un problema. Al parecer me han respondido rápido.

-Ah, qué bueno, ojala el viento respondiera así de rápido – diciendo esto, el ojiazul volteó al cielo para igual admirar las estrellas.

-Si . . . – Hayner agachó la cabeza y miró sus pies. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que éste volvió a pronunciar palabra – Roxas . . .

-Mhmm? – El rubio que estaba de pie, dejó de ver hacia arriba para prestarle atención al otro chico.

- . . . Creíste que no te reconocería? – La voz del joven sentado era triste y distante, no dejaba de ver las estrellas.

Roxas no respondió; no quería responder.

-Contéstame, Roxas . . . por qué? – La voz de Hayner pasaba de tristeza a un poco de desesperación.

-Qué no el chamán te dijo que no hablaras del pasado? – Roxas trató de ser sutil al hacer la pregunta, pero le dolía hablar de tiempos anteriores – Es una regla para convertirte en hechicero, no es cierto?

-Lo sé, pero al igual que yo, tú hiciste la misma promesa, pero no seguiste ese camino. Además sólo trato que me contestes esa pequeña pregunta.

-Mira, Hayner – Roxas se acercó más a donde estaba el chico sentado en el árbol, quedando de frente – He tratado de no hablar, ni siquiera de acordarme de lo que me ha pasado. Pero a veces es simplemente inevitable, por ejemplo cuando nos vimos en la mañana de hoy. Sabes bien que yo también te reconocí.

-Entonces por qué te quedaste atónito y no dijiste nada? – Hayner por fin se había levantado y estaba a la misma altura que Roxas – Vamos Roxas, ya hacía un largo tiempo que dejaste de venir para acá; y de todas maneras también me sacaste a la fuerza lo que sabía del rey. Qué intentabas? Lucirte enfrente de tu amigo?

-No, eso no. Pero ya suponía que si te lo preguntaba no me lo dirías – Roxas suspiró y el sonido se escuchó tenue por la brisa – Escucha, Hayner, hay una razón por la que vine. A parte de poder hablar con el chamán, quería pedirte un favor. Pero podrías guardar el secreto?

El otro rubio estaba con una cara de desaprobación, pero segundos después suspiró y suavizó si mirada -De qué se trata?

-Es sobre Yuca.

-Hablas sobre el grupo de ladrones? Qué tiene?

-Exactamente qué sabes sobre ellos?

-Otra vez con los interrogatorios? – El otro chico se cruzó de brazos – Además, para qué demonios quieres la información?

-Esta vez, han robado algo más poderoso. Algo que ni siquiera la mayoría de ellos sabe qué significa –el ojiazul volteó a ambos lados para ver si nadie escuchaba la conversación - Un collar.

-Un collar? Y qué tiene de interesante?

-No te das cuenta, Hayner? Por qué los Yuca robarían algo así? Si su reputación es robar cosas sagradas o poderosas que ningún otro ladrón podría?

El rubio de ojos castaños se quedó callado por un momento – A dónde quieres llegar?

-Necesito saber si es cierta la leyenda, sobre el collar y el aspirante.

-Mi pregunta sigue siendo, por qué? –el joven seguía con los brazos cruzados, hasta que termino la frase y finalmente preguntó – Diablos, galán, en dónde te has estado metiendo?

-En . . . nada – el chico de ojos castaños subió una ceja y sonrió, haciendo una mirada de sarcasmo – Me pidieron investigar ese asunto.

-Con qué fin?

-Ya! Termina con eso!

-Entonces dímelo!

-Demonios, en serio necesito esa información, Hayner – suspiró, ya que sabía que si no lo decía se iba a meter en peores líos – Bueno, ehmm, hay un tipo que me está entrenando para montar dragones. Pero me pidió investigar eso. Y si no lo hago, tendré problemas . . . – al terminar de decir esto, el rubio bajó la mirada, y el tono de voz - con Axel.

-Roxas . . . mira, tranquilo, está bien te lo diré.

El ojiazul sonrió tímidamente por primera vez en muchos años. Lo sintió como los viejos tiempos, tratando se sentirse tranquilo con su amigo de la infancia, y con el cual tenían ambos, un pequeño romance. Pero al saber lo que había pasado en la guerra y a su padre, dejó de ir a esa aldea para poder cuidar a su madre y hermano. Sentía lo nostalgia presionando su pecho, pero no hizo caso y decidió escuchar a Hayner sobre el dichoso tema que lo alejaría de problemas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sora y Roxas se marchaban de la villa. Habían agradecido a Hayner por su amabilidad, y momentos después de que el castaño saliera de la casa, el rubio le gradeció por la información de la noche pasada, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó lentamente, y viendo la cara del otro chico de confusión y tristeza, se volteó y se apresuró para alcanzar a Sora.

Todavía no sabían en dónde sería la siguiente parada, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a alejarse de las tierras dónde habían crecido y conllevaban demasiadas memorias.

* * *

Lo siento si se hizo un poco tedioso al final, y prometo hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo más rápida la historia

Qué creen que pasara? Je je

Gracias! Y reviews por favor! :D


	12. Suerte Incomprendida

Hola otra vez! :)

Bueno les dejo el capítulo, creo que esta es mas corto que los otros, pero se los recompensare después, lo prometo.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días con la misma rutina:

Caminar, caminar, descansar, caminar, comer, caminar, de vez en cuando encontrar una aldea y preguntar indicaciones, caminar, comer, alistar las cosas para dormir, juntar madera para la fogata, dormir y empezar otra vez a la mañana siguiente.

En uno de esos días, a Sora le vino a la mente la pregunta de realmente a dónde se dirigían. Al principio sólo le interesaba salir y encontrar aventuras, pero ahora que ya se hallaba en la situación, deseaba saber.

-Y . . . Bueno, Roxas, a dónde vamos?

-Qué? – Roxas iba enfrente de Sora, que se había quedado atrás para pensar sobre la circunstancia.

Estaban pasando por una cumbre y el paso por donde caminaban, iba ondulando toda la montaña hasta llegar al otro lado, donde había varios pequeños cerros y al final se encontraba un valle; habían construido el camino porque antes se utilizaba mucho, para los mercantes, viajeros, bohemios y, en ocasiones, para la realeza también. A su lado izquierdo estaba un acantilado y más allá se veían las aldeas de ambos chicos y en donde vivían el Chamán y Hayner. A la derecha se encontraba el bosque y la cima, que todavía estaba un poco alejada. Sora se acerco corriendo a Roxas para volver a preguntarle.

-Que a dónde vamos?

-Ah! Bueno, pues… - Roxas se quedo parado en medio del camino, pensativo. Sora se quedo a su lado – Espera un minuto, hasta ahora te estás preguntando a dónde nos dirigimos?

-Eh…

-No escuchaste las conversaciones que tuve con otros aldeanos? Le acabo de preguntar a uno!

-Bueno, lo siento, Roxas, pero estaba más bien preguntándome otras cosas – Por la cabeza de Sora pasó la imagen del rubio pidiendo indicaciones y él mismo viendo una mariposa a lo lejos – Era algo complicado…

-Ah… - El castaño se espantó un poco por el sonoro suspiro del otro chico – Vamos hacia Tyrus.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, Sora con el rostro sin ninguna expresión - … Esta… bien?

-No sabes que ciudad es, verdad?

-Oye! Yo no he viajado por un largo tiempo a comparación tuya! Tenme un poco de paciencia!

-Eso hago, Sora! – Cuando el rubio dijo su nombre, el castaño sintió una punzada en el pecho. Desde que habían dejado la casa de Hayner, el otro chico no había dicho mucho y estaba muy pensativo; escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios era algo recomfortante – A ver, Tyrus es una ciudad un poco importante, pues hay muchas conexiones de muchos comerciantes y viajeros en general.

-Ah! Muchas gracias! Muy bien, vamos entonces!

Mientras Sora empezaba a caminar alegremente, Roxas se quedó parado un momento más. _Por qué? Qué no le interesa por qué vamos ahí? _Alzó la cabeza y siguió caminando atrás del otro chico. _Aunque todavía estamos empezando el viaje, siento que en esa ciudad va a haber problemas, así que deberíamos estar alerta los dos._

-Oye, Sora! – El rubio gritó y corrio para alcanzarlo – Tengo que deci-

-Wow! Ya viste eso? – El castaño se acercó a la orilla y señalando hacia los cerros enfrente de ellos, empezó a hacer movimientos con las manos para que el otro chico se acercara; parecía un niño pequeño – Mira! Mira, ahí! Entre los árboles!

Roxas se acercó rápidamente, para poder visualizar lo que Sora le estaba diciendo. En una de esas pequeñas montañas, entre los árboles, se asomaba un equino realmente blanco, pero lo más asombroso es que tenía algo más resplandeciente en su cabeza, algo tan hermoso como el marfil y tan brillante como la Luna.

-Pero, qué…? – El rubio se acercó más a la orilla, pero sin tener cuidado en dónde pisar, una de las rocas resbaló, haciendo que el pie del muchacho también lo hiciera.

El chico empezaba a caer, cuando Sora se percató de la situación y rápidamente le sujeto la mano, pero por el impulso, cayó al suelo con el pecho hacia abajo y con una mano agarrando al rubio. Estaba muy empinado, así que Roxas no podía usar sus pies para impulsarse hacia arriba, por lo que con su mano libre, trató de agarrar el borde de tierra plana. El castaño, viendo ésto como señal, se puso de rodillas y jaló al chico, poniéndolo de vuelta en el camino. Jadeantes, ambos se miraron, y empezando con pequeñas sonrisas, se echaron a reír por lo ocurrido. Después de unos instántes, el espadachín se paró y sacudió la tierra de su ropa, luego mostró su mano para ayudar a levantar al rubio.

-Vaya que nos gustan las emociones fuertes, no crees? – Sora seguía sacudiendose la ropa después de haber ayudado al otro a pararse.

-Vaya que sí. Gracias, de todos modos.

-Ah, de nada, siempre estaremos para ayudarnos, no? Entonces, regresando al tema, qué fue lo que vimos ahí en el bosque, Roxas? – Volviéndose para mirar al cerro, pregunto. Al ver que ya no había nada se volteo hacia el muchacho.

-Eso, Sora, era un Unicornio. Dicen que trae buena suerte – El rubio también se estaba sacudiendo la tierra cuando contestó.

-Suerte? Casi te caes por el acantilado por verlo!

-Exacto. Casi.

-Mmm, esta bien, creo que veo tu punto – Sora dijo, poniendose pensativo.

-Jaja, ven, vámonos. Todavía tenemos un largo camino – Roxas se puso en marcha, pero muy al pendiente si Sora venía detrás.

…

Después de que hubieran parado a comer, recogido algunas moras y Sora le hubiera preguntado bien sobre los Unicornios al rubio, arreglaron sus cosas para irse.

-Oye, Roxas?

-Mhmm? – El chico estaba empacando algunas cosas, junto con la bolsa misteriosa que le habia dado el herrero.

-Eh, entonces tú y Hayner ya se conocían?

Roxas se quedó inmóvil al momento – hincado y con la bolsa en la mano –, con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa – Qué? A qué te refieres?

-Yo se que soy muy distraído, pero no soy tonto, ni tengo el sueño tan pesado – Sora estaba parado, con los brazos cruzados, viendo a Roxas, y éste estaba de espaldas al castaño.

El rubio metió la bolsa en su bolsillo y se paró para encarar a Sora – Esta bien, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué te enojas?

-No estoy enojado! Y no me cambies el tema! – El castaño se puso en una posición de un niño molesto – inclinado hacia el frente, los brazos estirados hacia el suelo y los puños apretados.

-Ves como si estas enojado? – El rubio hizo una risita burlona, tapando un poco su boca con la mano.

-Roxas! Ya di-

De entre los arbustos y los árboles, había salido una figura encapuchada, pero claramente se veía que era una mujer, aunque trajera pantalones. Toda su otra vestimenta parecía de mujer, los zapatos con un poco de tacón, una camisa tipo pirata, que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, con las mangas holgadas y un corsé rojo. Traía una capa negra que se amarraba al cuello y de ésta salía la capucha. Se veía débil, con una mano recargada sobre un árbol y temblorosa, pero atacaría a la menor acción contra ella.

-Qué…? – Roxas se quedo mudo cuando observó mejor a la figura y notó un pequeño emblema sobre la capa, un poco rasgado ya. El símbolo tenía una forma muy peculiar, como una espada y una serpiente enroscándola; Roxas sabía exactamente qué era, y de sus labios salió una débil palabra.

-Yuca…

* * *

...

No les pasa que cuando leen sus historias de nuevo desde el principio, ven errores garrafales? Y que en este momento no cometerían?

Ja, así me pasó escribiendo este capitulo, fui a buscar una información de capítulos anteriores y los empecé a leer. AH! Dx Habían cosas que… que… no! A mi parecer horribles, pero bueno :P Uno va aprendiendo cosas nuevas! Empecé a escribir esta historia en el 2010! Ah! Que tiempos aquellos...

Ah por cierto, el título no es sólo por ver al unicornio...

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por favor, escríbanme reviews! Es como mi modo de inspiración, necesito algo de amor de mis lectores !

Por favor y gracias! :)


End file.
